


神之矛·龙之牙

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: FF14, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: CP26场刊， 翻云雾海狩猎A怪 布涅 与 暗黑骑士60级职业任务最终boss 伊修加德神圣裁判官伊丝特丽德·德·科丽尼恩昔日的故事，内有微量剧情车。原作补完向，除了伊丝特丽德和她女儿莉艾勒之外基本上全员oc，有希德勒格客串出场。
Relationships: Bune/Ystride de Caulignont, 布涅/伊丝特丽德
Kudos: 5
Collections: FF14





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> “异端者大多都是平民出身，不过其中也有贵族。某个男性贵族利用身为名门贵族女主人的妻子，长年获取骑士团的情报。  
> 这个男人在收集完情报后，竟然喝下了龙血， 变成了龙族的眷属。然后为了毁灭证据，杀死了家人…… 幸亏有神殿骑士团出手，事态才没有发展到最坏。  
> 但变成眷属的男人逃出了皇都。  
> 提出讨伐委托的就是幸存下来的那位妻子。”  
> ——翻云雾海，A级怪物狩猎委托书

对于绝大多数人来说，星芒节都是一个充满欢声笑语的节日。静静落下的雪花将原本庄严肃穆的伊修加德城变得像洒了糖霜的栗子蛋糕一样亲切可人，无论是平民聚集的基础层还是贵族们出没的砥柱层，到处都有唱诗班为募捐而唱响的歌声。空气中弥漫着各种美食的香气，人们或是相互问好送上礼物，或是一同向守护着千年山巅之都的战女神哈罗妮献上感恩。甚至连平日里一贯被忽视的云雾街上的孤儿们，到了这个时候，都会收到来自贵族和教会发放的礼物。

然而对于神学院的学生们而言，这种甜美愉快通常都会和另一件不一定美好的事情绑在一起：考试成绩。考得好，自然是笑逐颜开；但考不好，就是愁云惨淡了。

成绩单总会在星芒节假期前一天在神学院大厅里张榜公布，每个年级的榜单逐一排开，密密麻麻写满所有人的名字和成绩。白桦木公告板一放下，人来人往的大厅立刻就演绎起了“几家欢乐几家愁”。

熙熙攘攘的人群中，伊丝特丽德·德·科丽尼恩可能是其中最愁的那个。精灵少女啃着嘴唇，娴熟地用牙齿刮下一块翘起的角质卷进嘴里嚼着，舌头来回抹过下面渗出的血丝，眼睛直勾勾地盯着写有“三年级”榜单的最右下角。

“还是……不行啊……”她用细如蚊蚋的声音低低叹了口气。三年来，她为了离开最后一名的位置，不知道花了多少时间泡在图书馆里，又有多少不眠之夜被消耗在了演武场内。可是到了现在，即使背下魔法教科书、宗教典籍、历史文献和圣人训示的所有内容，甚至一字一句都可以原样复述出来，她依然被困在排名榜的最后一位，只能勉强逃过落榜然后被劝退回家的下场。伊丝特丽德有些认命地摇摇头，转身要走，却发现不知何时身后突然多了几个陌生的身影。

“哟，这不是要靠着教皇陛下法外加恩扩招才能混进来的大·小·姐·吗？”领头的精灵少女一头橘色短发随便地在脑后绑了个马尾，垂下的几缕碎发刚好稍稍挡住她的眉毛和半边眼睛，让她银蓝色的眼睛里多了几分凶狠的神色。

“不愧是深蒙圣眷的科丽尼恩家啊，连续三年都能吊车尾及格，一定是借助了家族的力量吧。”另一个银色短发的女生斜眼瞪着伊丝特丽德，嘴角却上挑得老高，“像我们这种家族里跟教廷攀不上什么关系的人，就只能靠自己了呢。”

“我……我不是……我没……”伊丝特丽德嗫嚅着，几乎是下意识地就猛地鞠了一躬，“我……对，对不起！”

“哟哟哟，你不是什么呀？谁不知道三年前就是为了让科丽尼恩家族的大小姐可以进神学院来镀层金，笼络好你那些在教廷里占尽好位置的亲戚，托尔丹陛下才会借着登基大典特意法外开恩扩大了招生名额呢？”扎着黑色马尾，身材已经开始出现明显发育迹象的精灵少女一伸手就封锁了伊丝特丽德逃走的最后一条路，她居高临下地看向几乎要缩到公告板下面去的伊丝特丽德，“不过，托你的福，我这种本来不入流的家伙也能有机会进入神学院呢。真是，多~谢~你~了~~”

伊丝特丽德拼命回想着这几个人到底是什么来历，叫什么名字，却发现脑海中空空如也，毫无印象。她把后背整个儿都贴在公告板上，恨不得自己能一瞬间缩到拉拉菲尔族那么高，这样就可以从公告板下面低矮的空间钻过去，然后趁机逃走了。不过既然她不可能一瞬间变矮，想要逃走就只剩下了一种办法：”对……对不起……你……你们……“

“行了，咱明人不说暗话，”领头的少女指了指成绩榜的最左上角，“大小姐，我忍你很久了，你跟瓦莱里奥君根本不是一个世界的人，我才是那个配得上他的人。麻烦你不要再成天死赖在……”

“伊丝特丽德小姐？阿黛尔小姐、卡梅丽尔小姐、菲丽丝特小姐，”一个清朗的男声从三面包围伊丝特丽德的人墙后面传来，“你们在做什么？”

光听声音，就知道来人正是神学院三年级老师们的宠儿，除了家世之外几乎全方位无死角的模范学生，正为泽梅尔家族效力的法师——瓦莱里奥·霍贝罗朗。一头暗绿色短发总是打理得齐齐整整，清瘦却刚好勾勒出俊逸轮廓的面容。再加上一只脚已经迈入了生长发育期，在少年的长相之外又多了因为快速长高而变得颀长挺拔的身材，再配上永远温和的“好学生”式微笑，立刻压得围在伊丝特丽德身边的三个少女矮了一头。

“没……没什么，我们……”

“……我们就是想问问伊丝特丽德小姐需不需要我们帮她补个课什么的。”卡梅丽尔朝站在两边的跟班使了个颜色，“阿黛尔、菲丽丝特，走了。”

“但是……卡梅，你不是……？”菲丽丝特偷瞟了一眼瓦莱里奥，然后就被卡梅丽尔严厉的一瞪把后面的话全都噎回去了。

“行了，别耽误人家好搭档聊考试心得，我们还是识相点赶紧消失吧。”阿黛尔会意地撇撇嘴。卡梅丽尔转头对伊丝特丽德冷笑一声，一手揽着阿黛尔，一手拖着还在愣神的菲丽丝特，很快就消失在人群之外。

瓦莱里奥微笑挥手送走三个来挑事的同学，回头瞥了一眼还瑟缩在公告板下的伊丝特丽德，一言不发地拖住她的手腕，拽着她从另一个方向挤出了人群。他闷着头一路快走，伊丝特丽德感觉自己的的手腕几乎要被他捏碎，只能小步跑着勉强跟上瓦莱里奥的步伐，细碎的“慢一点”全磨碎在了她的牙齿间，一丁点都没漏出来。一直走到冷清的中庭花园，瓦莱里奥才放慢了脚步。

花园里几乎没什么人，只有瓦莱里奥刻意压低的声音在回响：“为什么不反驳？”

“我……对，对不起……”

“我不是要你道歉……”瓦莱里奥按住了太阳穴，眉头皱得比先前更深了几分，“你根本就没有动用过家里的关系，而且我去查过你的考卷了，古代历史研究和教义精讲这两门课你至少被少算了20分，星象计算有两道大题的分给你记错了，加上这些你至少能往前挪整整50名！”

“可……可是，我确实……实战演习……对，对不起，谢谢你……”

瓦莱里奥又叹了口气，重得几乎能把石板地面砸出一个坑：“我不是要指责你，伊丝特丽德小姐……我是说，那些老师明显是在给你使绊子，这次突然宣布加大实战演习的分数比重也是。你为什么不干脆一点，就像那些家伙说的，动用你家族的势力去给他们施点压，让他们知道不能轻易招惹你？”

“不行，我不能，”伊丝特丽德拼命摇头，“我不能……”她一边说，一边又开始啃自己的嘴唇，直到把整个下嘴唇彻底咬得鲜血淋漓，而她自己却仿佛毫无痛觉一样若无其事地舔着流出的血。

“为什么？你们不都是科丽尼恩家族的吗？”

“不一样……”伊丝特丽德垂下头，迟疑了一会儿，她抬起眼睛偷偷瞟了一眼瓦莱里奥。精灵少年的两颊虽然因为气愤而涨的通红，但森绿色双眸里盛装的依然是满满的关切。

伊丝特丽德缩回目光，抿了抿嘴唇，拉着瓦莱里奥走到雪地上，然后伸出一根手指在雪地上慢慢地画出一个个方框和圆圈：“你看，这是科丽尼恩家族的初代家主，他是跟随狄兰达尔大人的祭司长，因此在伊修加德建国后获得了封地和伯爵的头衔。然后这是他的几个儿子，还有女儿……嗯……略过中间这些。总之，到了这里，这是我父亲，阿纳托瓦尔·德·科丽尼恩伯爵，然后是我的母亲，这是我，还有我弟弟热雷诺瓦——你知道的。”她吸了一下鼻子，然后指着平行于最初画出的这条家谱树旁边，隔开一段距离的几个方框和圆圈，“这个，是阿德里安教务长；这个，是安美尔枢机主教；还有这个，塞雷托瓦部长……”她逐一数出了瓦莱里奥所知道的那几个名字，但只要看到这张在雪地上展开的家谱树，任何一个对伊修加德贵族制度有所了解的人都能明白他们之间的关系了。

“在……在我证明我配得上科丽尼恩家族这个头衔，能够承担起本家的职责之前，我不能……”伊丝特丽德用力地摇着头，“我不能向他们求助，那样……那样的话，父亲和母亲……”

瓦莱里奥细细端详着地上勾勒出的家谱图，点着头。当然了，在伊修加德，当一个家族变得过于根深叶茂而主干却开始显得孱弱的时候，自然就成了其他旁系觊觎的对象，而这种时候，也正是他们最无力防范外界的时候。他的嘴角微微挑起，但很快又摇了摇头，把笑容收了回去。

“对……对不……”伊丝特丽德的道歉还没说完，就被瓦莱里奥一把拥进了怀中。

“不必道歉，”瓦莱里奥把下巴轻轻搁在伊丝特丽德的头发上，神情渐渐变得阴郁，声音却依旧温和，“该说对不起的人是我，我还不了解贵族政治的这些潜规则……不过，我跟你保证，你绝对配得上你的家族，不要相信那些人的胡说八道。她们根本不知道你有多努力，也根本不知道你的潜力。”

伊丝特丽德喘着粗气推开了瓦莱里奥，脸比用来装点星芒节烤肉的仙女苹果还要红。她低着头，肩膀不住地抖动着。瓦莱里奥轻轻抬起她的下巴，才发现面对着一张眼泪鼻涕正在寒风中渐渐结冰的脸。他掏出手帕递给伊丝特丽德擦干净脸，压着下巴认真地说道：“我会想办法找到发挥你潜力的办法的，相信我，伊丝特丽德小姐。”

“那个……不……不加尊称也可以的。”

瓦莱里奥脸上的笑容足以融化冰雪：“好，听你的，伊丝特丽德。”


	2. 2

“开始学会利用他人的力量了啊，伊丝特丽德小姐。”阿德里安·德·科丽尼恩教务长背着手，做出一副欣赏窗外美丽雪景的样子，压根不回头看站在门边双腿打颤的伊丝特丽德，“不错，很不错，身为贵族如果和平民一样只懂得依靠自己而不会去利用那些有能力有野心却偏偏缺少地位的人，那就太浪费资源了。”

“我……我不明白……教务长大人。”事实上，从在餐桌边被叫走的那一刻起，伊丝特丽德整个人就是懵的。而在她走进教务长的独立办公室后，听到的不是像以往那样直接质问自己成绩，而是一通莫名其妙的评论之后，伊丝特丽德就越发困惑了。她扭绞着自己的手指，啃着嘴唇，几次深深吸气想要询问，但很快提问的勇气就随着从鼻腔里呼出的热气一并消散了。

“嗯？还学会装傻了？长进不小嘛。”教务长踱着方步，慢悠悠地走到伊丝特丽德跟前，眯起眼睛打量着自己的侄女，“还是说，你是真的不知道瓦莱里奥·霍贝罗朗昨天是怎么跟几位老师交涉的？“

伊丝特丽德拼命摇头，浅蓝色双眸中透出的神色除了惶恐还是惶恐。

阿德里安扬手就在不成器的侄女脸上留下五条肿胀的红印子：“蠢货！”

伊丝特丽德捂着被打肿的脸，畏畏缩缩地又往后退了半步：“对……对不起……”

唯唯诺诺的道歉得到的回应是另一个反手挥出的耳光。

“你太令我失望了，”教务长掐着伊丝特丽德的下巴，逼迫她直视着自己，“大小姐，你已经17岁了，但连7岁的小孩都比你更有贵族的气派。”

伊丝特丽德浑身颤抖，泪水在眼中不住地打转，嘴唇上也全是牙齿咬出的血印。这幅模样放在别人的面前或许多少还能激起一点同情心，但对于阿德里安的怒火却只能起到火上浇油的作用。

“少给我装可怜了！”如果不是被揪住了领口强行架在半空中，这一记足以让精灵少女双眼失神的沉重耳光可能早就把她整个儿扇进地面里了。

“如果你扛不起科丽尼恩家族的责任，只会天天哭鼻子，你在伊修加德就没有活下去的价值！懂吗，大小姐？”阿德里安扔下侄女，愤愤地走回桌边，“从托尔丹七世登基到现在，已经三年了，他提拔了多少原本不显山露水的下层贵族，甚至连为贵族服务的平民都得到了他的青睐，却偏偏晾着科丽尼恩家族不动——是个人都看得出来他想调调教皇厅里的座次了。”

伊丝特丽德慢慢地从地上爬起来，擦掉已经从眼眶中溢出的泪水，眼冒金星地看着脚下的厚重地毯。教务长的声音忽近忽远，她必须集中全部注意力才能听清。

“……我们必须证明自己的价值，证明自己对伊修加德，对千年战争，对哈罗妮女神的价值！而你……”阿德里安一扬手，直接用魔法把伊丝特丽德拽到了自己面前，掐得少女白净的脸瞬间憋得通红，“你这只会哭哭啼啼的废物！不管是被其他人欺负，还是得到了完全出乎意料的低分，你除了哭还会别的吗？！你打算将来就靠跪着哭来求圣座给科丽尼恩家族留下在教皇厅里的最后一把椅子吗？！！”

伊丝特丽德什么声音都发不出来，只能拼命摇头，努力挣扎着想要掰开掐在自己喉咙上的无形大手。阿德里安翻了个白眼，挥手解除了魔法，又愤愤地剜了她一眼：“本来我还以为你终于长进了，知道自己嘴笨舌拙所以会利用别人来帮你解决问题，结果你根本什么都不知道，完全是泽梅尔家族的狗崽自己主动贴上来——”

“瓦……瓦莱里奥他……他不是……”伊丝特丽德一边咳，一边努力地试图辩解。但随着又一记响亮的耳光打得她眼冒金星，她就痛得一个字都说不下去了。

“醒醒吧，大小姐。一个论能力在未来可以有希望竞争枢机主教的男人，又是一个毫无地位只能攀附着泽梅尔家族混进神学院的平民，为什么放着神学院里那么多送上门去示好的贵族小姐不理会，反倒天天来舔你的鞋底，你还不明白这是为什么吗？”

伊丝特丽德想要摇头，但她的脖子已经被教务长牢牢固定住了，只能闭上眼睛免得再继续直视近在咫尺的阴冷笑容。但下一秒，她的眼皮就被魔法强行撑开了，阿德里安口中喷出的热气几乎像烈火一样直接冲进她的眼睛：“那都是因为你的姓氏——在伊修加德，贵族和平民从来都是两个世界的人，但有一种东西能让低贱的平民越过横亘在两个世界的藩篱……讨好你比讨好其他贵族小姐可容易太多了，因为你太蠢，又太没用，他只要掌握住了你，就等于拿到了贵族世界的入场券。懂了吗？”

伊丝特丽德艰难地点了点头。

“你当然可以利用他的能力，利用他在老师们那里的好名声还有你自己一直以来楚楚可怜的样子给你自己争取利益，”阿德里安松开伊丝特丽德，“可你不能动真心，伊丝特丽德！平民只能是你的棋子，你的工具，除此之外他们不能是你的任何东西！如果你还不能好好利用你现在的优势，如果你不能在任何一个战场上赢得胜利，你就永远都成不了哈罗妮女神堪用的长矛，只能成为科丽尼恩家族的污点，懂了吗？“

少女惊魂甫定地揉着发红的脖颈，大口大口地喘着粗气，讷讷地点头。

“不，你根本什么都不懂，只是白白浪费我的时间……”阿德里安皱起眉头朝伊丝特丽德摆摆手，眼神仿佛在看一块粘在自己鞋底上的淤泥，“滚吧，我看还是早点让热雷诺瓦加入神殿骑士团更有指望一些。”

伊丝特丽德如蒙大赦，赶紧向叔父深深鞠了一躬，佝着腰退出了教务长办公室。不等她转过身，从门廊阴影里便立刻伸出一只手拉住了她。

“什——瓦莱里奥？！”

“跟我来，我找到可以帮你发挥出潜力的办法了！你肯定不会错过明年的晋升考核的！”不等伊丝特丽德回应，瓦莱里奥就拉着她在走廊上快步跑了起来。伊丝特丽德既来不及抽出手，也喊不出一句像样的抗议，只能被瓦莱里奥这么一路拖拽着跑到了学院大厅里。


	3. 3

瓦莱里奥轻轻敲着雪松木公告板上一张刚刚贴上去的征募通知，用刚刚好能被伊丝特丽德听清的小声解释道：“这是今天刚贴出来的告示，你现在缺的就是实战。所以，跟我一起报名加入神殿骑士团的预备队吧，这样等明年夏天晋升考试的时候你就会比其他人拥有更多的实战经验，你就不会在考试的时候一个法术都放不出来了。”

伊丝特丽德定了定神，才慢慢把目光挪到瓦莱里奥身后的招募通知上。通知的右下角盖着神殿骑士团专用的公务印章，这意味着是来自神殿骑士团总部的正式通知。通知简单重申了邪龙尼德霍格对伊修加德犯下的累累罪行后，号召神学院三年级或以上的学生报名加入预备队，以弥补星芒节前神殿骑士团营地遭到袭击的损失。那两场由异端者和邪龙眷属发动的袭击精准地对前线医院和补给途径造成了严重的打击，骑士团不仅损失了大批的药品和补给物资，更损失了一大批经验丰富的法师和治疗师。因此急需从神学院的高年级学生中抽调人才加入巡逻队，以确保神殿骑士团能够继续正常展开巡逻和对异端者的追捕，确保伊修加德的安全。

“我……不太明白……”伊丝特丽德看完了通告，然后又从头到尾重新仔细默读了一遍，两眼空洞地摇摇头。

”我已经说得很清楚了，“瓦莱里奥立刻收起脸上的笑意，抱起胳膊，”你跟我一起去报名应征，反正下学期本来也是以实践课为主，参加预备队基本上就能填够你的学分，还能帮你积累实战经验……“

“不行……我……我不行……”伊丝特丽德连连往后缩，“我……我一定会拖累你的……”

瓦莱里奥叹了口气，往伊丝特丽德身前逼近一步：“但是你将来迟早也会要指挥家族的士兵吧，伊丝特丽德·德·科丽尼恩‘大小姐’？“他特意在“大小姐”三个字上加了重音，还刻意拖长了音调念出了她的姓氏。不料这话一出，伊丝特丽德就像被鞭子抽了一样猛地一抖，双手条件反射地捂住了脸。

“不……不要……对，对不起……”

瓦莱里奥的眉头皱得更深了一分，他细细端详着伊丝特丽德刚刚从双手遮掩下露出的脸庞：红肿又充满水汽的双眼，浅蓝色的眼睛里还有几分残留的血丝，双颊不正常地泛着红还肿得老高，嘴唇又一次被啃得全是血迹……他伸手搭住伊丝特丽德的肩膀，眉头紧锁，眼角余光来回扫过四周：“不要搞得好像我在欺负你一样，好吧？”

好几个人在不远处停住了脚步向他们这边张望，还有些人已经在远处交头接耳窃窃私语了。再拖下去，怕是就不止要登上明天学生间私下传阅的小报了，搞不好连校外那些喜欢刊登八卦消息的都能花费不小版面来讲述这桩背后可以牵扯到两个大贵族家族之间的“小冲突”了。这可不是什么好事，特别是对瓦莱里奥而言：一个刚刚拿到了最低等“从男爵”头衔的“小贵族”在伊修加德其实和平民没什么两样，而平民和贵族发生了任何冲突或者逸闻，吃亏的永远只有平民一方，除非……

瓦莱里奥眼睛微微一转，嘴角一挑：“好了，伊丝特丽德，这是能让你最快提升你那惨不忍睹的实战分数的办法了。实战能力唯有在实战中才能得到提高，现在，异端者和龙族眷属绝对是比演武场里的木人更合适你练手的对象了。”

“我……我太笨了，又迟钝……不行……”

瓦莱里奥从鼻孔里哼出一声，打断了伊丝特丽德的嗫嚅：“行了，科丽尼恩小姐，这些话我从三年前第一次跟你搭档开始，到现在，我已经听得耳朵里都磨出茧子了。你就真的甘心一直被贴上这样的评价，然后缩头缩脑地跟其他贵族小姐走在一起吗？”

“不……我……”

“看看你周围吧，除了立于伊修加德顶端的四大家族，还有几个家族比科丽尼恩家族在教廷中更得圣眷？而你呢？你就甘心像一块污泥一样地瑟缩在别人鞋底上，被轻蔑，被嘲笑，被欺负……不管怎么样都不还手，彻底躺平任嘲？”

伊丝特丽德颤抖得更厉害了，她抬起头，紧咬着嘴唇，死死地盯住瓦莱里奥。

瓦莱里奥笑出了声：“我本来以为身为贵族，再怎么软弱，起码也要比那种唯唯诺诺的平民要强一些的。您还真是刷新了我的认知啊，大小姐。身为贵族却毫无贵族的架子，这么‘平易近人’的大贵族我还真……”

“住……住口……”伊丝特丽德紧紧攥着拳头，从牙缝里挤出了这两个已经完全被压变形了的字。

“哟？生气了？”瓦莱里奥故作惊讶地笑着，往后滑了一步，轻轻在指尖捻出一抹冰霜，抬手挥向伊丝特丽德几乎涨成猪肝色的脸颊，“我还以为你要继续给我道歉呢。那，我先帮你冷静冷静如何？”

细碎的冰霜滑过伊丝特丽德红肿的左脸，刺得她接连打了几个寒颤：“轮……轮不到你来教训我，你……你这……”她用力地咬着牙，但最后的那个词却卡在了喉咙里，化作一团呼噜作响的低沉咆哮。

“低贱的平民？”瓦莱里奥向旁边的走廊滑出去两步，轻笑着稍稍拉开了和伊丝特丽德的距离，又把另一捧聚在指尖上的冰霜洒向她的右脸，“所以，这就是伊修加德只能步步退缩的原因，因为你们这些贵族看重门第而非能力，宁可养着你这样的废物，也不会真正把有能力的平民接纳为城邦的管理者。”

“你这个——踩着佩兰家族又抱泽梅尔家族大腿的贱人！轮不到你这种人来教育我！”

“哦哟哟，居然不口吃了，有进步啊大小姐。”瓦莱里奥闪身避开伊丝特丽德笨拙的前冲步，耸耸肩，又不紧不慢地往旁边的走廊溜了一段距离，“是，我承认，作为一介平民我想要把伊修加德变得更好一些就只有这种方法了。可你呢，你出身高贵，但是既没有承担责任的意愿，更没有能力，充其量也就能靠着家族的庇护在教廷档案馆享享清福，面对邪龙眷属你一点用都没有。”

“我……你……”伊丝特丽德一时语塞，滞住了脚步，但一抬眼看见瓦莱里奥那似笑非笑的嘲弄模样，她的眼中终于燃起了一丝怒火，“你——想怎么样？”

“不怎样，”瓦莱里奥轻轻抬起手指，一股清水从他指尖弹出，浇了伊丝特丽德一脸，整洁的制服前襟上立刻泼湿了一大片，“反正既然你不敢上战场，注定就不可能成为哈罗妮女神的长矛，不如早点回家哭着鼻子嫁人算了。”

“你……连你都……你……”伊丝特丽德一时语塞，连句像样的话都组织不出来，只能继续快步追上前想要撕扯瓦莱里奥，却再次被他灵活地逃走了。

“行了，大小姐，拿出点样子了，别像个平民泼妇一样只会抓头发撕衣服。”瓦莱里奥一闪身穿过一群正叽叽喳喳讨论着假期计划的低年级学生，回过头笑嘻嘻地看着伊丝特丽德，“就算再怎么不堪，好歹你也强化学习了三年魔法了吧，如果你能打中我的话，我就给你跪下磕头认罪；要是打不中的话，你还是趁早回家哭鼻子去吧，如何？”

”你……“伊丝特丽德颤抖得更厉害了，她停下脚步，紧攥着拳头，过了好一会儿才抬起头来恶狠狠地瞪着瓦莱里奥，”好！一……一言为定！“说着，她一抬手，一枚冰晶从指间甩出，却毫无准头地越过瓦莱里奥，在他身后的墙壁上摔得粉碎，什么都没留下。

“不行啊，看起来你需要一点熟悉的环境呢……”瓦莱里奥摇摇头，转身朝着演武场快步走去，然后越走越快，最后干脆跑了起来。细小的火球、冰晶、雷电粒子从他的头顶、肩膀上掠过，偶尔有一两发命中他长袍和发梢，但除了留下一点焦痕和水渍之外，什么都不剩了。瓦莱里奥带着身后追得气喘吁吁的伊丝特丽德一路狂奔跑进空无一人的演武场，在场地中央停下了脚步。

“看起来，你还不知道自己到底有多没用啊，科丽尼恩小姐。”瓦莱里奥眯起眼睛，咧嘴微笑。他的笑意中却透着一股寒意，逼得伊丝特丽德下意识地往后退了两步，双手也条件反射地交叉挡在了脸前。瓦莱里奥从嘴角“哼”了一声，轻声念动咒语，一枚尖锐的冰凌随机在他的手中越长越大，最后完全变成一支长矛的形状。

“如果是在演武场内发生的‘意外’，就完全不必受到处罚哦。”瓦莱里奥笑眯眯的举起了寒冰凝结成的长矛，“科丽尼恩小姐，如果你再这么紧紧闭着眼睛的话，我可不保证会发生什么事情……”

伊丝特丽德闻声睁开眼睛，只见寒冰长矛直直地朝她呼啸而来。她惊慌地连连后退，也只能勉强避开长矛的直刺，飞溅的寒冰以太依然毫不留情地刺破了她的长袍，又在她本已红肿的脸上刮开了无数细碎的血痕。

“为……为什么？！”伊丝特丽德紧紧抓着胸口，大口大口地喘着气。又是狂奔，又是莫名其妙被一直合作的“好搭档”突然翻脸用魔法攻击，她只觉得自己一定是在做什么噩梦，除了拼命地掐自己想要赶紧醒过来之外，甚至连再逃出演武场的力气都没了。

“这可不是在做梦哟，科丽尼恩小姐。”又一枚巨大化的冰棱在她脚边炸开，伊丝特丽德觉得双脚已经被彻底冻僵了，一步也挪不动。

“如果你打算借此机会弄伤自己好回家休养的话，我倒是很乐意帮你。”瓦莱里奥的笑意现在已经让伊丝特丽德只觉得毛骨悚然了。

“果……果然你已经找到别人了吧……”她颤抖着，抬起头看着不远处让她感觉十分陌生的平民少年。

“哈？”

“你……是已经有别的贵族小姐接受你了吧？所以……所以才要逼我……”

这番几乎耗尽了她所有勇气的提问，只得到了响彻整个演武场的哈哈大笑：“是又如何？”

回答这个挑衅的，是一记直奔瓦莱里奥胸口而来的巨大火球。瓦莱里奥猝不及防，整个人都被推得往后飞出去，一屁股摔坐在地。原本打理得整洁笔挺的长袍胸口被烧出了一个大洞，俊朗的面孔也蒙了一层灰。

“你……连你都……我不允许……你这卑鄙小人……”伊丝特丽德咬牙切齿语不成句地骂着，手上又是一道雷光直直朝瓦莱里奥劈来。

然而瓦莱里奥不仅没有任何反击，甚至连像样的防御都没有，就这么硬生生地吃下了这一记轰雷。平日里梳理得整整齐齐的短发在雷电以太的影响下蓬乱地支楞着，胸前裸露的皮肤上也多了几道崎岖蜿蜒的红色伤痕。

更令伊丝特丽德迷惑的是，瓦莱里奥不仅没有任何生气的迹象，反倒是一边嘿嘿笑着，一边起身鼓掌：“好！好！恭喜你，伊丝特丽德，你终于开始会对人发火了。”

“瓦莱里奥？”伊丝特丽德迟疑地看看自己指间残留的雷电以太，又困惑地打量着笑靥如花朝自己走来的瓦莱里奥，“我……我不明白……”

“回想一下你刚才感觉，”瓦莱里奥轻轻拍了一下伊丝特丽德的肩膀，“就是刚才，你用轰雷法术的那个感觉……”他一边说，一边指向场地尽头的一块标靶。

伊丝特丽德顺从地闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，然后猛地睁开眼，一道电光随即从她的指间射出，在强化过防御的标靶上烙出了一个深深的黑色印记。

“比刚才弱一些，不过还是恭喜。”瓦莱里奥轻轻鼓着掌，“恭喜你，你终于可以释放你自己的能力了。”

伊丝特丽德颤抖着看着自己的双手，又看向瓦莱里奥。即使再怎么迟钝，看到搭档那每次考核通过后对自己露出的赞许笑容和高高竖起的大拇指，伊丝特丽德也明白之前的那番话不过是故意为之，只是为了激怒她，好让她彻底放开顾虑使用魔法而已。

“我……我……对不起！“恍然大悟的少女情不自禁地就扑进了瓦莱里奥的怀里，嚎啕大哭起来。

瓦莱里奥仰头把笑容藏在伊丝特丽德看不见的地方，像哄小孩一样轻轻拍着她的后背，柔声哄着：“好了，好了，没事，我没事的……乖……”伊丝特丽德的哭声渐渐小下去，依旧伏在他的怀里低声抽泣着。过了好一会儿，她才抬起头，向后退了一步，认认真真地朝瓦莱里奥鞠躬道谢。

“咳咳。”从演武场门口传来的咳嗽声惊得两个年轻人猛地跳起来，各自往后连退几步，一齐转头看向门口——一脸肃穆的教务长，还有风纪长、两个只在学期初的大会上可以远远看一眼的副校长。

“我们收到了报告，说你公然在演武场以外的地方用魔法攻击同学。”阿德里安瞟了一眼半身衣服被烧焦的瓦莱里奥和蹭了一脸黑灰的侄女，用公事公办地口吻发问道，“你可承认确有此事，伊丝特丽德·德·科丽尼恩？”

“对……对不起……”伊丝特丽德条件反射地立刻向几个老师鞠躬道歉。

“各位老师，请稍等一下，我想这里面一定是有什么误会……”瓦莱里奥收起先前好像偷到鱼的猫儿一样的笑容，正色道，“我想，我可以解释……”

“我没有问你话，霍贝罗朗先生。”阿德里安不耐烦地打断了瓦莱里奥，摆摆手，”行了，你先去回去换件衣服，我们有些话要问科丽尼恩小姐。“

瓦莱里奥往旁边让了两步，避开教务长来势汹汹的逼人气势，但也并没有离开的样子。阿德里安瞥了他一眼，转回来俯视着已经整个人快要埋到地里去的伊丝特丽德。

“这么说，你是承认自己确实用魔法攻击了霍贝罗朗先生了？”

“是……对……对不起……”伊丝特丽德身子埋得更低了些，几乎快把脸贴在自己腿上来。这样一来，她就看不到叔父脸上那恨铁不成钢的愤愤表情了，自然也可以避免目光与其他几位老师接触了。

“真是……连为自己辩解都不懂的‘好孩子’啊……“阿德里安叹了口气，揉着眉心，也不回头看其他几位老师了，“按照校规，在演武场外无端攻击他人，你知道会受到什么处理吧？”

“对……对不起……但是我，我不想退学……”伊丝特丽德瑟缩着抬起头，但目光刚一碰上阿德里安的眼神，就立刻又缩了回去。

“我知道。”阿德里安点点头，“但规定就是规定……”

“抱歉打断您，教务长大人。事实上是我用言语挑衅科丽尼恩小姐在先，她不是无故攻击我，而且我……”阿德里安严厉地一瞥，瓦莱里奥没说完的话立刻全都噎回了喉咙里。

“不过现在情况特殊，”站在阿德里安身后的克洛蒙副校长清了清嗓子，“眼下神殿骑士团急需援助，如果你愿意应征加入预备队，跟随神殿骑士团提供支援的话，可以先留校察看。将来我们会根据你在巡逻战斗中的表现，来决定最后对你的处理。如何，科丽尼恩小姐？”

阿德里安从鼻子里哼了一声，转头看向演武场的一侧坐席，在场的其他人则纷纷把目光聚拢在了伊丝特丽德身上。

“我……”

“当然，如果你害怕了，不敢去。那我们也不会强逼你去——”阿德里安转身倒背着手，慢悠悠地说道，“你退学回家，正好这个年纪也可以准备嫁人……”

“我去！”伊丝特丽德猛地站直了身子，双眼中透射出从未有过的逼人气魄，“只要加入神殿骑士团的预备队就可以是吧？那好，我现在就报名应征！”

“我也报名第一批预备队，”瓦莱里奥说着，向几位师长恭恭敬敬地又鞠了个躬，“我和科丽尼恩小姐一起加入。”

阿德里安猛地回身，眯起眼睛细细打量了这个平民小子半天，最后一言不发地点了点头，算是认可。


	4. 4

降神节欢乐祥和的气氛还在皇都中萦绕不去的时候，神殿骑士团轮岗的队伍就已经纷纷从伊修加德出发，前往库尔扎斯各地了。和往年相比，今年的调动轮岗早了将近半个月，而参与调动的队伍中除了身着灰色甲胄的神殿骑士之外，还多了不少穿着红白两色圣恩达利姆神学院长袍的年轻人——应征加入神殿骑士团预备队的神学院学生。对于他们中的很多人来说，这可能是平生第一次要走出伊修加德这座千年堡垒，到山间去直面来自邪龙和异端者的威胁。

“姐姐，你真的没问题吗？”混在前来送行的人群中，身材矮小的热雷诺瓦一脸和年龄完全不相称的担忧，小心翼翼地替伊丝特丽德整理着头发，“那个……如果姐姐在外面哭起来的话，我没有办法……“

“好了好了，热雷诺瓦，我真的没问题的。”伊丝特丽德一边飞快地打断弟弟的问候，一边迅速地瞟了一眼还在和小队队长攀谈的母亲，脸上立刻展露出灿烂无比的笑容，“我已经跟以前不一样了，不会轻易哭了哦。”

“真的？但是前天阿德里安叔叔来的时候……”

“嘘，嘘，”伊丝特丽德连忙摆手，又重重地拍了拍热雷诺瓦的肩膀，“我真的不会有事的，你就放心吧，嗯？还有，我不在家的时候，热雷诺瓦也要好好锻炼哦。我们约好了，我会通过神学院的宗座学院晋升考试，你也会锻炼好然后加入神殿骑士团，还要在御览大赛拿到优胜，好不好？“

热雷诺瓦揉了揉冻得发红的鼻尖，咧嘴笑着点点头，伸出右手小指勾住了伊丝特丽德的小指，用力地拉了个勾：“好！我们说好了！”说完，他抬头看了一眼刚好和队长谈完话的母亲，立刻朝姐姐摆摆手，一溜烟跑回母亲身边。伊丝特丽德也笑了笑，慢慢地直起身来，踱回队伍中。

“不去跟你母亲再说两句话吗？”瓦莱里奥在她身后小声问道，“这次出去了，我们可能要等到星芒节才能再回来了。”

伊丝特丽德嘴角微微抽搐了几下，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着正向自己走来的母亲，摇摇头。

下一秒，科丽尼恩伯爵夫人就已经逼近到了伊丝特丽德跟前。伊丝特丽德下意识地往后缩了半步，但不等她再躲，就被母亲一把掐住了胳膊。伯爵夫人压低声音，俯视着拼命想要躲开自己视线的女儿：“你总算懂得给家族挽回点脸面了，小白痴！我警告你，你最好跟着神殿骑士团立两个功再回来，抵掉你那个愚蠢的处分，然后老老实实准备你的晋升考试！要是做不到，最好让龙一口咬死你——别让你弟弟被你这个见不得人的姐姐连累，他可是要继续振兴科丽尼恩家族的人！”

伊丝特丽德嘴角抽了抽，咬紧牙关点了点头。伯爵夫人又瞪了她半天，看她脸上的表情越来越皱缩成一团，才丢下一句“波特兰队长会替我盯着你的”，然后转身一把薅过在旁边发呆的热雷诺瓦，踏着铿锵有力的脚步走了。

确认母亲不会再回身，伊丝特丽德这才一边嘶嘶地抽着冷气，一边轻轻揉着刚刚被紧紧拽住的胳膊。即使不卷起袖子，光看她的表情也能猜到，厚重衣服下面的胳膊上一定已经多了两道青紫的勒痕。

瓦莱里奥偏着头看了一会儿，才突然向伊丝特丽德发问：“你弟弟要准备加入神殿骑士团吗？”

“嗯！”伊丝特丽德揉完了胳膊，点点头，跟着队伍慢慢走向大审门。她的脸颊上比先前更多了两抹绯红，黯淡的眼神也重新闪亮起来。

“但他看起来还很小，”瓦莱里奥小步跟在伊丝特丽德身边，低声问道，“你父母真能放心就把他交给神殿骑士团去锻炼吗？”

“肯定不是现在……”伊丝特丽德呼出一口白气，把冻得有些僵硬的手揣到衣服里，“不过阿德里安叔叔说过了，他已经可以出去锻炼锻炼了。等夏天的时候，阿德里安叔叔还有他的朋友可能会带上他们几个年纪差不多的男孩子出去野营训练一段时间。叔叔总是说不能让爸爸一直把他笼在屋檐下面娇养着，不然热雷诺瓦就会变得像我一样——没用……”她苦笑着摇摇头，没再说下去。

“挺好的，男孩子多出去活动活动确实不错。”瓦莱里奥笑了起来，双手交叉抱在胸前，手指轻轻敲打着胳膊。

他们随着队伍慢慢走着，这支小队大约有十几个神殿骑士，另有包括他们俩在内的五个神学生。除了他们两个是三年级学生之外，另外的三个人都已经穿上了宗座学院的制服外袍，看他们俩的眼神里总透着一种生人勿近的冷漠。除此之外，还有十来个负责修缮营地设施的工匠和他们一同出发，平民工匠们偶尔小声地交头接耳一下，但大部分时候只是沉默地跟着队伍一起行进。

小队在大审门前最后一次站定脚步，领头的波特兰队长正对照着名单逐一点名核对。叫到伊丝特丽德的名字时，他愣了几秒钟，然后朝伊丝特丽德会意地点头微笑了一下。伊丝特丽德打了个寒颤，拢了拢身上的罩袍，迟疑了一会儿，她干脆把罩袍的兜帽翻起来整个儿地遮住了自己，才慢吞吞地跟着队伍走出了大门，踏入库尔扎斯高地。

小队的目的地是位于库尔扎斯西部高地的交汇河营地，这座营地是拱卫伊修加德的“第一防线”上的重要枢纽，也是上次遭到袭击时损失最为惨重的战场：不仅营地医院、后勤仓库被飞龙火焰付之一炬，甚至连营地中央树立的以太之光都被砸成了几段，彻底丧失了作为传送道标的功能。

也正因为这个原因，小队不得不跟在拖着各种物资的陆行鸟车后面，慢慢穿过雪后初霁的库尔扎斯中央高地，一路向西进发。向山区蜿蜒延伸的大路两旁，已经落尽叶片的白桦树如无言的哨兵一样护送着他们前行，灰白的树皮上还围着铁灰色的金属槽和铁管。还不等队伍行进到跟前，落在铁灰色金属槽上的一圈积雪先“哄”地一声飞了起来。

“呀！”伊丝特丽德小声惊呼，扯了扯瓦莱里奥的袖子，“积雪……飞了！”

原本跟在他们身后的三个宗座学院的学长和学姐一时间没绷住脸上的表情，“哧”地一声喷出笑来。瓦莱里奥脸上的肌肉抽搐了半天，才勉强正色解释道：”那是银山雀，它们刚刚应该是在啄结块的树汁。“

“哎……？”伊丝特丽德偏了偏头。她刚想继续问银山雀为什么会去啄结块的树汁，或者为什么要用金属槽接在树干上，但下一秒，一块地面上凸起的石块就立刻让她手忙脚乱地踉跄着稳住身体不要摔倒。

这次不光是他们身后的前辈们，连瓦莱里奥都忍不住笑出了声：“真是养在深闺的大小姐啊，看什么都觉得新鲜……”他一边摇头，一边伸手扶住了伊丝特丽德。被道破真相的伊丝特丽德躲在兜帽下面，低声嘟囔了一句“对不起”之后，就一直保持着低头看地面的姿势，没再说话。

不过，这个小小的波澜倒是驱散了从集结开始就一直笼罩在这支小分队头顶上的沉重气氛，细碎的窃窃私语不时地从队伍的角落里涌起，又悄悄平息下去。伊丝特丽德闷着头跟着队伍走了一段时间，见没人因为她先前的东张西望责骂自己，又慢慢地抬头向四周张望起来。她浅蓝色的眼睛一会儿越过密密匝匝的树梢望向他们头顶瓦蓝的晴空，一会儿又转去盯着一只突然出现的食果花鼠，目光随着花鼠在树梢间来回跃动。瓦莱里奥冷着脸，一边隔着长袍衣袖捏着她的手腕，在她重心不稳的时候把她拎到自己身边。

甚至连负责押队，从皇都出发以后就一直保持着一副扑克脸的副队长圭罗都忍不住笑出了声：“好好享受吧，库尔扎斯可不总是这么安逸的。”

就像是特意要响应圭罗副队长的话语一样，一道浓重的黑影恰到好处地在他说完最后一个字的同时从小队正上方的头顶轰然掠过。

“哈罗妮的长矛！”一个年轻的神殿骑士条件反射一样地惊叫起来，“是飞龙！”

“往银桦村方向去了！急行军，快跟上！“波特兰队长喊了一声，立刻带头追着飞龙前进的方向拔腿狂奔。神殿骑士们也一扫先前的散漫悠闲，立刻踏着齐整的步伐快速跟了上去。

没有受过多少军事训练的神学生们在这种突发情况面前立马就露了怯，不要说已经慌得快哭出来的伊丝特丽德，就连三个宗座学院的高年级学生的脸上也立刻没了血色。只有瓦莱里奥又抬头瞥了一眼头顶的阴影，用魔法加持了声音，竭尽全力地朝已经跑远点波特兰队长大声喊道：“是雷电双足飞龙！用土属性水晶和法术可以克制它的喷吐！”他一边喊，一边提起罩袍下摆，取下咒杖紧握在手，追着波特兰队长的步伐而去。被抛在后面的四个人愣了片刻，马上也以同样的步伐追了上去。

银桦村里，双足飞龙丝毫不在乎守卫村庄的神殿骑士的全力抵抗，甚至还能好整以暇地追咬撞破鸟舍栅栏门夺路而逃的陆行鸟，顺便再把富含雷电以太的龙焰喷向惨叫着奔逃的村民。赶来增援的神殿骑士们迅速地冲上去围住了这头肆意妄为的年轻龙族，成功牵制住了它的注意力。但随后从周围森林中一涌而出的古鸟和蛟蜥，一时间竟让人搞不清到底谁才是发动包围的那一方。

“稳住阵型，飞龙交给我！维克图瓦，你们顶住西侧！莫洛，你们挡住东边的！其他人自由作战，速战速决！”波特兰队长一声令下，两支小队立刻分开，在两名副队长的带领下迅速挡在了邪龙眷属的前面。

“蛟蜥眼睛下面不受鳞片保护！”瓦莱里奥大喊，“古鸟下巴到脖子中间是它的弱点！”他话音未落，已经抛出寒冰长矛刺入一只古鸟缺乏保护的下颚。巨大好像鸟喙一样的嘴巴随即大大张开，发出一声刺耳的尖啸。古鸟吐掉圭罗副队长的长剑，掉头就直奔年轻的法师而来。然而下一秒，另一位一跃而起的神殿骑士便倚着长枪直刺入它的双眼之间，虽然龙族坚硬的鳞片让这一击没有发挥出它应有的威力，但也足够阻挡古鸟的行动了。

“啧……话还真多。”一个宗座学院的男生啐了一口。只是牢骚归牢骚，下一秒，他手中的魔法便凝聚成数枚尖锐的寒冰针，精准地逐一扎入蛟蜥眼睑下最柔嫩的肌肉中。巨大的爬行动物发出粗哑的嘶吼，用力将头一摆，挡在最前面的杜兰副队长当即被撞得整个人横着飞了出去，在雪地上滑了一大段路之后才重新稳住平衡，重新冲回蛟蜥的身前。

瓦莱里奥又向飞龙缺乏防护的腹部扔出一支寒冰长矛，立刻回身拽起刚刚呕吐完，脸色煞白的伊丝特丽德，压低声音命令道：“深呼吸……伊丝特丽德，吸气……呼气……赶紧平静下来。”

伊丝特丽德依言照办，颤着声音问道：“我……我能做什么……？”

瓦莱里奥看向目前已经初步得到了控制的局面，点点头：“治疗的幻术你会吧？”

“我……我会！”

“治疗伤员，赶快！”说完，他丢开伊丝特丽德，转身重新投入战斗。

伊丝特丽德深深地吸了一口气，然后憋着刚刚鼓起来的全部勇气，一路疾跑到一个被蛟蜥扫到一边大口喘气却站不起身的神殿骑士身后，低声向战女神祈祷着，将汇聚在手中的疗愈能量尽数传导到神殿骑士的身上。等神殿骑士的伤势稍稳，她就立刻起身，奔向另一个先前被飞龙摆尾甩进羊圈稻草堆里的银桦村守卫身边……

战斗没有持续太久。单以太阳挪动的角度来看的话，几乎可以说是在瞬息之间就解决了邪龙眷属对村庄的侵袭，但对于伊丝特丽德而言，这场战斗久得仿佛持续了几个世纪。对于刚刚第一次与邪龙眷属交手的其他人，不管是神殿骑士新兵，还是神学生，煞白的脸色和完全别汗水沾湿拧在一起的头发已经足以说明他们还没有完全做好应对战斗的准备。再加上在战斗中受的伤还没有完全痊愈，疼痛更加剧了这些年轻人对接下来等待着自己的残酷考验的担忧。

波特兰队长重新整了队，然后宣布就地休整，明天再继续前进。这个命令几乎是一天来他们听到过的最美好的命令了，甚至连接下来巡察银桦村以及周边区域的劳累，还有清理治疗伤口的疼痛已经完全无法引起任何不快了。

“小伙子，你是泽梅尔家的法师吧？”在村边扎营后，波特兰队长一边吃着干粮，一边隔着篝火朝瓦莱里奥笑，“很不错啊，对邪龙眷属了解那么清楚，是专门下过功夫了吧？”

“您过奖了。”瓦莱里奥的脸上难得地浮出两团红晕，“我只是恰好看过关于邪龙眷属的记载，所以……“

“还行，我看比菲利索那小子靠得住。”圭罗副队长点点头，“你可得好好珍惜你那条小命啊，不然那么聪明的脑袋要是被邪龙……”他张开手，笼成一个龙头的形状，突然张开，然后又猛地合拢，然后哈哈大笑起来。几个新兵和神学生面面相觑，不知道是该跟着笑还是应该保持沉默。

“不光是邪龙，对邪龙眷属和异端者也不能掉以轻心。”波特兰队长立刻拉下了脸，“自从7年前邪龙进入活动期以后，不光是它的后代和那些听从它号令的甲鳞纲魔物开始到处兴风作浪，连异端者都猖狂起来了。”

“长官，您是说芬戴尔村……？”一个一脸稚气未脱的神殿骑士突然发问，随即被杜兰副队长一记肘击敲在腰上。年轻的神殿骑士偷偷抽了口冷气，剩下没说完的问题全都被噎回去了。

波特兰队长的脸色又阴沉了几分：“是的……芬戴尔村悲剧的一个很重要原因，就是我们没有及时发现异端者的动向，甚至可以说，我们被误导了。所以不要以为你们的对手只是龙族或者受邪龙驱使的魔物，要知道异端者同样也是邪龙眷属。”

“可是，长官——”另一个神殿骑士新兵举起手，“我们要怎么分辨什么人是异端者呢？”

“通常异端者身上都会带着龙眼念锁，我想你们在总部已经见过异端裁判所收缴的那东西了。如果从一个看起来很正常的人身上，或者他的随身物品，或者他的货物里发现了这种东西，那么他就很可能是一个异端者。但裁决一个人是不是异端者应当交由神圣裁判所处理，所以我们只需要将他们扣押然后移交给裁判所就可以了。”

圭罗副队长啧啧嘴，接过了话头：“但是如果对方已经有了龙的特征，不管是长出了龙鳞也好，还是长出了龙角也好，或者屁股后面长出了龙尾巴也好，那他们就无可救药也无需去向哈罗妮女神证明清白了。”他举起手，平平地在脖子的位置上横着一抹，头一歪，一吐舌头——那意思很明白：格杀勿论。停了几秒钟，圭罗副队长又哈哈大笑起来，笑得一群新兵互相对视的目光都又慌张了几分。

“喝下龙血的异端者会被邪龙控制，”波特兰队长拍了拍圭罗的肩膀，止住他的笑声，认真解释道，“一开始，他们看起来会跟正常的人类没有什么两样。但是随着一次又一次喝下龙血，他们就会渐渐出现邪龙的特征——鳞片、犄角、利爪、尾巴，他们的思想也会越来越近似龙族……直到最后，他们会完全被邪龙控制，变成供他任意驱使的奴仆。”

空气中静得可怕，只听得见木柴燃烧时发出的噼啪声。

“请问长官，那有没有虽然长相上有龙的特征，但并不是邪龙眷属的人呢？”

波特兰队长眯缝着眼睛盯着瓦莱里奥看了半天，表情越发凝重。他压低声音，严厉地瞪着这个还没发育成熟的年轻法师：“看在今天下午的份上，我不会把你报告给神圣裁判所。但我要警告你，年轻人，你的想法很危险，非常危险——一个人只要他长出了龙的特征，那他就一定是邪龙眷属！没有例外，没有其他可能！他们是哈罗妮女神的死敌，是伊修加德的死敌，是我们绝对不能放过的敌人！懂了吗？！”

瓦莱里奥的脸上顿时没了血色，他的眼角和嘴角抽搐了几下，最后他点点头：“懂了，长官。”

“当然了，你们没有看到芬戴尔村那时候的情况，”杜兰副队长摆着手，用平静的声音稍稍缓和了波特兰队长制造的凝重气氛，“所以你们当然不会知道窝藏包庇异端者和邪龙眷属会带来多大的灾难。神殿骑士和正教教会是在过去千年战争中从邪龙尖牙下守护伊修加德最重要的力量，如果你们还心怀疑虑，不仅无法保护伊修加德，甚至可能连你们自己都要搭进去。明白了吗？”

“明白了！”

伊丝特丽德一边跟着其他人齐声回答杜兰副队长，一边偷偷打量着瓦莱里奥那张越来越苍白的脸。见三位队长已经开始聊起其他话题，她才小心翼翼地挪到瓦莱里奥身边，轻轻握住他冰凉的手指，低声问：“你不要紧吧？”

“我？我没事。”瓦莱里奥条件反射地想要抽出手，发现说话的是伊丝特丽德后，他稍稍松了口气，但眼睛依然紧紧盯着几位队长：“我只是……没想到有一天会真的要用魔法去杀人。”

“你迟早都会有这一天的，小子。”圭罗队长朝瓦莱里奥摇晃着他的酒壶，粗着嗓子嚷嚷道，“记住，他们是邪龙的爪牙，已经不是人类了，别把对同胞的恻隐之心浪费在魔物身上，懂吗，小子？”

“明白，长官。”瓦莱里奥翻起兜帽把自己的脸藏进了阴影之中，做出一副虔诚祷告的样子，但藏在双手后面的嘴角却早已挂上了冷笑。

在圭罗副队长的哈哈大笑声中，话题终于转向了关于魔物实力的讨论。但对于新踏上真正战场的年轻人们来说，这片被瓦莱里奥点出，笼罩在他们心头上的阴影却丝毫没有削弱的迹象，甚至还变得愈发浓重起来。


	5. 5

交汇河营地，正如它简单直白的名字描述的那样，是一片位于两河交汇的溪谷小盆地上的神殿骑士团骑兵营地。营地背靠山崖，面对河谷，坐落在依山势缓缓延伸到河边的一片宽阔的空地上。最里面两座最大的半永久帐篷，一座是暗栗木搭成框架，包裹着绣有伊修加德纹章和神殿骑士团纹章的青色疏水布的指挥所，另一座则是雪松木搭成框架，覆盖着没有任何装饰也没有染色的疏水布的营帐和仓库。高大的以太之光安放在营地正中央，周围的空地已经被清理成了驻军平时使用的操练场，营地的边缘用鹿柴和小型加农炮作为围墙，虽然不能完全挡住箭矢或者投枪，但足以威慑一般的邪龙眷属不敢轻举妄动了。在鹿柴围墙之外，平整好的空地一直延伸到河岸边上，与小码头相接。

当然，这些已经是伊丝特丽德在帮助修整营地、给老兵们疗伤换药的间隙里，听他们描述的过往景象罢了。当他们抵达时，除了几顶看起来就很脆弱的临时帐篷之外，就只有破碎成几段倒在地上的以太之光水晶和已经被龙焰烧成焦土的营地而已。从皇都出发的小队刚一抵达营地，便立刻按照分工部署忙碌起来。不过，在最初的新鲜劲过去之后，对于伊丝特丽德和瓦莱里奥这些刚刚离开皇都的新兵而言，站岗放哨的日子就渐渐变得漫长而无聊起来。

只有从瞭望塔上喊出的“敌袭”，能打破这种平静得好像被封冻的河面一样的无聊。

平民工匠立刻被疏散到了紧挨着山崖的后方，和物资呆在一起，而神殿骑士、法师和祭司们则按照操练过的队形沿平台次第排列，严阵以待。在邪龙眷属刚刚出现在众人视野中的下一秒，瓦莱里奥的声音就传遍了每个人的耳朵：“火属性小龙，注意保护物资，加强水属性防范！后面有龙鸟，避开它们的喷吐！还有……呃……希里科塔……“他的声音迟疑了几秒，一团火焰从龙鸟身后飞出，正中瞭望塔。油脂还没完全晒干的雪松木“轰”地就着了火，身处塔顶的瓦莱里奥和瞭望哨兵只能瞄准下面的雪堆直接飞身跳下。

“瓦莱里奥！”伊丝特丽德尖叫着就冲了上去，“你没事吧？”

“我没事，快准备战斗。”瓦莱里奥慢慢活动着饱受冲击的脚踝和膝盖，瞪向躲在小龙和龙鸟后面的那个高大身影。

名为“希里科塔”的魔物身高足有两个成年精灵高，长着龙族一样的头颅和利爪，裸露着的躯体依旧保持着人类身躯的形态，但也随着暴涨的肌肉而充满了怪异的扭曲感。再加上它身体表面覆盖着宛如鳞片一样的黑红色角质，头上巨大的漆黑犄角和沿着脊背一对一对向下延伸的角刺，令每一个看到它的人心中都充满了异样的恐惧。每个伊修加德人从幼年起就听说过它们的故事——关于饮用龙血的异端者最终命运的故事：当一个异端者饮下了大量的龙血之后，他就可能完全变成介乎巨龙与人形之间的怪物，同时失去自己的神智，成为完全被邪龙尼德霍格驱使的傀儡。它们对魔法有着很强的抵抗力，同时也无惧普通刀剑的伤害，轻轻挥出一爪就有着媲美幼年龙族爪击的威力，同时还可以直接使用魔法……在伊修加德，希里科塔有时候甚至有止小儿夜啼的功能。

也因此，一听到“希里科塔”这个名词，即使伊丝特丽德已经紧张得脸色苍白如纸，也依然可以立即振作起来，低声念诵祷告，为神殿骑士们的长剑和长枪附着上哈罗妮女神的赐福。其他神学生也同样迅速跻身行列之中，将女神的祝福铺满每一把剑、每一张弓、每一根长枪和每一台加农炮。

然后，随着一道龙焰冲入严阵以待的人群，战斗开始了。

和此前在银桦村的遭遇战截然不同，在希里科塔指挥下的这场袭击明显有备而来。小龙的龙焰喷吐之后，紧接而来的是龙鸟喷出的腐蚀性酸液和踢出强力爪击。防守的阵型很快被撕开了一道裂口，原本躲在希里科塔身后的蜻蜓飞蜥随即一拥而上，就像巨大化的蚊牤一样缠住长弓手，逼迫他们只能使用护身短剑进行反击。

但严阵以待的神殿骑士团很快就扭转了局面。灵极化的寒冰以太在人群中绽放成巨大的冰花，冻结住蜻蜓飞蜥的行动，再接上逐一爆开的火球，很快就把这些恼人的甲鳞纲魔物尽数化为飞灰。承载着战女神祝福的长枪随即刺透了幼小飞龙的脑袋，几秒钟前还气势汹汹不可一世的年幼龙族很快就只能毫无生气地瘫在地上任人宰割。得到了喘息之机的长弓手在号令下整齐地放出一排排箭雨，将后面赶来增援的新一批蜻蜓飞蜥尽数阻隔在河对岸。

伊丝特丽德只觉得自己的心脏已经跳得仿佛不属于自己了，也几乎感觉不到自己握住法杖的双手，甚至连自己的身体都变得有些陌生起来。她只能在每一次吟唱咒语或祈祷的间隙大口喘气，小心地模仿着瓦莱里奥的行动。

瓦莱里奥并没有关注那些围绕和阻挡在希里科塔身边的魔物，那些家伙对他而言不过是一个正确答案周围徘徊不去的干扰选项而已。他谨慎地调和着在自己身边汇聚的以太能量，将它塑形成刚刚好能穿透那厚重角质鳞片的雷电，趁魔物正和波特兰队长厮杀得难分难解之际，精准地抛出雷电箭矢，沿着长剑挑开的鳞片深深刺入魔物的身躯中。几乎同一时间，从伊丝特丽德手中绽放的疾风刀刃也沿着同样的轨迹划开希里科塔的血肉，甚至将它推得向后踉跄了两步。

希里科塔发出一声痛苦的嘶吼，在瓦莱里奥听来，那含混不清的嚎叫声仿佛是在反复质问“为什么”。他轻笑一声，摇摇头，把准备好的另外一串雷电尽数甩向邪龙眷属。这一次，紧随其后的不再是疾风，而是炫目的白光化为的利刃。

瓦莱里奥惊愕地转头，才发现伊丝特丽德正紧紧咬着嘴唇，两眼大睁，死死地瞪着正穿过混战的人群，一边挥手击退靠近围攻的神殿骑士，一边向他们逼近的希里科塔。少女脸色苍白，身体也不住地颤抖着，但似乎已经忘记了周围的一切，只专注地将她身边可以利用的以太全部聚拢，以最狂野最粗暴的方式捏合成形，一次又一次地挡住魔物前进的脚步。趁着炫目的白光晃得希里科塔一时迟疑，波特兰队长的长剑和杜兰副队长的长枪同时穿透了它的后背和后颈。灼热的污血从怪物的喉咙和口中喷洒而出，伊丝特丽德下意识地抬手挡住脸，完全没看到怪物高高举起的利爪正向自己挥来。

“危险！”瓦莱里奥一边抛出手中准备好的以太疾风，一边往旁边撞开伊丝特丽德，随即被希里科塔钢刀一样的爪子扯碎了胸前的长袍，在空中划出一道鲜红的抛物线，重重地向后摔了出去。怪物也在同一时间被魔法疾风推得向后猛退了一大段，把自己毫无防备的胸腹部完全暴露在了神殿骑士的利刃之下。

伊丝特丽德惊叫着，手脚并用地爬到瓦莱里奥的身边。少年的长袍前襟已经彻底被扯碎了，三道深深的伤口正汩汩冒着鲜血，将原本白底红边的长袍彻底染成一片鲜红，只有急促的呼吸回应着伊丝特丽德的呼唤。眼泪止不住地滑过伊丝特丽德的脸庞，她颤抖着嘴唇，一遍又一遍低声念诵着向哈罗妮女神献上的祈祷，双手紧紧地按在瓦莱里奥的身上，淡淡的白光沿着她的手指落入瓦莱里奥的伤口，迅速地堵住不断涌出的鲜血。

战场上一切的喧嚣仿佛都在此刻被隔绝在他们之外了，伊丝特丽德只顾得上盯着瓦莱里奥那一会儿止住血，一会儿又重新裂开的伤口，全然没有在意自己把嘴唇咬得血迹斑斑，更无心注意其他人到底在做什么。

“哈罗妮女神啊……求您施恩拯救瓦莱里奥，恳求您……”她低声祷告着，继续专注地调动着以太的流动，将能量一点一滴地灌注到瓦莱里奥身上。不知道过了多久，就在伊丝特丽德觉得自己已经快要精疲力竭的时候，瓦莱里奥突然睁开了眼睛，冲她咧嘴一笑。

“没事的，伊丝特丽德，我还没那么快要去到哈罗妮女神身边呢。”他笑着，慢慢支撑着身体坐起来，然而稍稍一动，他胸前的伤口就立刻又裂开了一道，往外渗着血。瓦莱里奥轻轻吸着冷气，继续保持着他那典型的“好学生”式的笑容：“……有绷带吗？”

“有的！我去拿！”伊丝特丽德像是突然回过神来，猛地跳起来，但下一秒，她就脚下一软跪坐在了地上，”对……对不起，我……我好像……对不起……“伊丝特丽德道歉的话还没说完，就又控制不住地哭了起来。

“好了，我没事，别哭了。”瓦莱里奥摆摆手，他的眉头已经皱起来，看向伊丝特丽德的眼神也不再像先前那么柔和。不过伊丝特丽德只顾着埋头抹眼泪，完全没有注意到他的神色变化。

最后，瓦莱里奥只能轻咳了一声，平静地陈述事实：“伊丝特丽德，你挡着克莱芒医官了。”

伊丝特丽德像是被烫到了一样立刻往后缩了几步，瓦莱里奥从袖子掏出一方手帕，替伊丝特丽德擦去脸上的泪水和沾染到的污血。克莱芒医官保持着一贯的沉默寡言，对伊丝特丽德完全视若无睹，只娴熟地割开了瓦莱里奥满是血污的长袍，替他包扎好伤口便拎着医药箱又匆匆离开了。伊丝特丽德和瓦莱里奥相顾无言了许久，看着其他人正在波特兰队长的指挥下忙着清理魔物的尸体、打扫战场。

过了好一会儿，瓦莱里奥才打破沉默，朝为魔物垒起的火葬柴堆抬了抬下巴：“你看，你的能力真的很出色，连只是在理论课上学过的高级法术，你刚才都放了好几个。”

“我……我什么都不记得了……”伊丝特丽德狐疑地打量着自己的双手，“我——真的……？”

“嗯，真的。”瓦莱里奥点点头，又替她擦掉了两抹沾染在耳边的血污。

伊丝特丽德的脸一下子就红到了耳朵尖，低下头紧紧抠着自己的衣襟，然后又急急忙忙嚷了起来：“你的手帕——不能要了吧，沾满了那种东西的血……”

瓦莱里奥不以为意地挥挥手，一团火苗从他的指尖腾起，很快吞没了整块手帕。伊丝特丽德愣了一下，急忙低头翻了翻自己的衣兜，掏出一块洁白如雪的新手帕递过去：“那个……这……还你……”

瓦莱里奥接过手帕，嗅了嗅上面还残留的铃兰花香水味道，咧嘴笑了起来：“谢谢，这算定情信物吗？”

“你……！”伊丝特丽德的脸“腾”得就红到了脖根，又伸手想要夺回来，然而瓦莱里奥还是更快一步把手帕藏进了袖子里。

“好了好了，对不起，是我僭越了……”瓦莱里奥大口大口地喘着粗气，微微皱着眉，牙缝间依然嘶嘶地抽着冷气，“不过你难得送我一次礼物，我会好好珍惜的。”

如果不是波特兰队长突然发话把他们叫走，伊丝特丽德本来还想再琢磨一两句更伶俐点的话回答瓦莱里奥的。然而等晚上他们重新在营帐里坐下休息，瓦莱里奥神色如常地穿着新换的长袍跟宗座学院的卢卡索学长讨论问题时，伊丝特丽德已经完全想不起来自己之前到底是还想再说什么了。


	6. 6

冬去春来，尼德霍格从未露面，只有邪龙眷属不时成批出现，袭扰交汇河营地。堪称“行走的邪龙眷属百科”的瓦莱里奥不仅能精准地报出每一种怪物的弱点和克制方法后，有时候甚至还可以在施法的间隙提醒那些站在龙蜥尾巴附近的人躲开那条高高举起的粗壮尾巴，或是用魔法挡住喷向人群的酸液……这样一来，战斗的危险就被降低到几乎只比演武场里的训练稍稍危险一些的程度，对新兵们来说，算是不错的训练了。等到战斗经验积累得多了，即使瓦莱里奥被波特兰队长留在营地里讨论接下来的行动部署，外出巡逻的小分队也能游刃有余地应付从冷杉和白桦树后面突然出现的蜻蜓飞蜥群和从山岩背后居高临下埋伏偷袭的幼龙了。

“不错嘛，小姐，跟第一次战斗比起来已经成熟多了。”杜兰副队长审视着倒在地上的幼龙，朝伊丝特丽德点点头，招招手让几个跟在后面的神殿骑士拖走这头爬行动物的尸体。魔法、剑刃和长枪的配合恰到好处，尽管体型不大，不过年幼的双足飞龙尸体经过留守营地的工匠处理，足以为修补护甲和长弓提供充分的素材了，甚至可能还能有富余再加工一双手套什么的。

“您，您就别再笑话我了。”伊丝特丽德立刻涨红了脸，轻轻咳了两声。毕竟当初还没跟敌人交手，甚至连尸体都没看见就先把隔夜早饭都吐了个干干净净这种事，着实让她被嘲笑了好几天，也一直是一根扎在她心头的刺。

“哎，我可是发自真心在表扬你啊。”杜兰副队长四下张望，确认没有更多邪龙眷属逃逸后，终于下达了返回营地的命令，“照这样下去，只要到星芒节前不出什么纰漏，你回去应该也就能顺利毕业了。”

“我想要的可不是毕业……“伊丝特丽德低声嘟囔道。然而杜兰副队长已经走到队伍前头去了，并没有听见她的这番话。她收起法杖，垂着头，慢慢地跟在队伍中间往营地方向走着。

随着天气一天暖似一天，伊丝特丽德心中的焦灼也一天胜过一天。“立两个功再回去”的要求始终沉甸甸地压在她的心口，哪怕她已经可以镇定自若地面对那些大小模样各异的爬行动物，开始逐渐得到队长和其他人的赞赏，甚至连一开始对她鼻孔朝天的宗座学院前辈偶尔也会对她露出认可的笑容……但这些依然远远不够。她需要的是亲手端掉一两个异端者营地，或者力挽狂澜在巨龙面前解救整个队伍这样的功绩。若非如此，即使回到神学院时可以平安毕业，母亲依然不会对自己展露出哪怕一丁点笑容，甚至可能还会给她胳膊或者后背上没人看得见的地方再添上些淤青。

一想到母亲那张铁青的脸，伊丝特丽德便不由得打了个寒颤，自从河流解冻，山民和行商又开始定期在营地下面摆开集市，她就会在每次集市日的时候仔细搜查过每一个摊位和货物堆，一心想要从里面翻出那么一两个龙眼念锁。有时候，伊丝特丽德甚至会在晚餐和睡觉前悄悄祈祷能再有那么一两个希里科塔出现一次，让她重新好好表现一番，而不是被瓦莱里奥一个人抢尽风头……然而她得到的却一直是如山泉水一样平淡无奇的日子，连巡逻时偶尔遇见的魔物偷袭，也随着使用魔法的技巧日渐熟练而变成了一种索然无味的日常练习。

为什么会这样？明明从皇都出发的时候，自己还在心中暗暗向哈罗妮女神祈祷最好一整年的轮岗和值守都不要发生什么大事，等到星芒节时平安返回伊修加德就好。为什么现在却会为了这种“如愿以偿“的事情烦躁不已，甚至开始日夜期盼出点什么大事？

伊丝特丽德愤愤地踢走一块路上凸起的小石头，轻轻跺着脚跟着队伍向营地走去。绿草如茵的山间随处可以看到赶着大群黑毛羊的牧羊人和正在训练黑色陆行鸟的驯兽师，几个月前，这样的景象还能轻而易举吸引走伊丝特丽德的注意力，让她对小羊羔的憨态可掬或是陆行鸟的飞奔跳跃发出惊叹。然而现在她的脑海中几乎完全被“立功”这件事占满了，对这些司空见惯的东西早已无动于衷，甚至回到营地以后瓦莱里奥递过来的信封也只是让她稍微惊慌了几秒钟而已。

伊丝特丽德的目光落在信封上科丽尼恩家族纹章的头一秒，脸上的血色就以肉眼可见的速度退了下去。她做了个深呼吸，又细细打量了一番没拆封的信，确认纹章并没有刚刚好压在火漆的正中央，而是偏了大半，火漆的量也远远超出本来应该用的量，这才长长地舒了一口气。

“怎么了？”她脸上的这番表情变化自然没有逃过瓦莱里奥的眼睛，“出什么事了吗？”

“没什么……”伊丝特丽德拆开信，匆匆扫了一眼，“是热雷诺瓦写的信。阿德里安叔叔准备红莲节的时候带他们去铁杉村的别墅度假，他想要我请个假去找他。”

“你要去吗？”

“不……”伊丝特丽德把信纸按原样收好，刚刚读信时闪过她眼中的柔和笑意早已荡然无存，取而代之的是冬夜寒风一般的不近人情，“我更乐意尽快挖出这附近的异端者的据点，送那些家伙去神圣裁判所过节。”

“你不想他吗——我是说你弟弟？“瓦莱里奥眉头微蹙，带着伊丝特丽德慢慢地向营地下面的空地走去。今天不是集市的日子，大部分神殿骑士、医疗官和宗座学院的三位前辈在眼下的日落时分都已经留在营地里等着吃晚饭，只有少数哨兵还留在岗位上。不过他们停下的位置距离哨兵也有一段距离，低声的交谈很快会消散在晚风中，很难传到其他人的耳朵里。

他们俩在码头上站定，瓦莱里奥凝视着河水里倒映的晚霞，也不回头看伊丝特丽德，继续说道：“我不知道你在顾虑什么，但是——我记得你之前一直很想你弟弟的。”

“对，我现在也想他。但——“伊丝特丽德的手一会儿握成拳头，一会儿又松开，最后她用力地摇摇头，”不，我还不能去见他们，我母亲也会去的！“瓦莱里奥回过头，晚霞正映在伊丝特丽德的眼中，少女原本淡蓝色的双眼蒙上了一层血红，紧咬的嘴角让他不由得感觉后背一凉。

“在抓到那帮异端者，为神殿骑士团立功之前，我绝不——绝不能见他们！”她紧咬牙关，脸上的凶狠神色让瓦莱里奥险些一脚踏空向后跌下码头掉进冰冷的河水中。这神色让眼前的少女变得极为陌生，倒是和他印象中的另一张面孔重叠了起来。

提到伯爵夫人，瓦莱里奥多少也理解了她并不想马上见到弟弟的缘故。但很快，他就在思绪中捕捉到另一个更令他在意的信息：“等一下，你是说，你发现了异端者据点？”

伊丝特丽德点点头：“我还没有抓到具体的证据，也不知道他们到底躲在哪里，这些家伙太狡猾了。但是你还记得前两天巡逻的时候发现的那个东西吧——我对照过笔记了，那也是龙眼念锁的一种。有龙眼念锁，就证明这附近肯定有异端者……”她的声音渐渐小了下去，嘴角却越发上挑，和瞪大的眼睛一起摆在那张白净的脸上，硬生生变成了一个残忍的笑容。在瓦莱里奥的记忆中，只有当一个贫民小子将手中的柴火投入白蚁窝，随后趁着烟雾弥漫时扒开泥土，开始翻捡那些散发着焦糊香味的昆虫尸体塞进嘴里时，才会露出那样的笑容。

“我们还没有确实的证据……但他们现在也没闹什么事。要是逼得太紧了，可能反而会出问题。”

伊丝特丽德摇摇头：“异端者是伊修加德的死敌，是投靠了邪龙的叛徒，把他们送到神圣裁判所里接受哈罗妮女神的净化是对他们无可救药的灵魂的唯一救赎。何况……”

瓦莱里奥冷静地指出了最关键的信息：“何况你想要这个功劳……我问过波特兰队长，他答应等我们回去以后替你美言几句，这样你不仅可以顺利毕业，晋升考试也不会有什么问题，你没必要去冒这个险。伊丝特丽德，人被逼到绝境的时候比你能想象得到的要疯狂得多，而且对方是异端者，他们可能做出任何我们意料之外的事情。我们只是来完成必要的训练，犯不着……”

“这就是圭罗副队长教你的吗？”伊丝特丽德冷冷地打断了瓦莱里奥，“当然了，你们没什么家族义务，混一天算一天当然没问题。可我不一样，我必须证明我自己，我必须向圣座证明科丽尼恩家族配得上那把大厅里的椅子——我不能等！更何况异端者迟早都会变成邪龙眷属，早些送他们堕落的灵魂接受净化我看没什么不好。”

瓦莱里奥背过身，不再看伊丝特丽德，免得自己脸上控制不住的冷笑会让她心生疑窦。少女的变化如他所预料的那样，自以为是正义的杀戮足够让一颗柔弱的心变得坚硬。对于龙族来说，单纯的欺凌弱小远远不如捕猎一个变得疯狂而强大的对手有趣，对他来说也是一样。

血红色的天空已经变成了深沉的紫罗兰色，晚风里传来了波特兰队长的点名声。伊丝特丽德抬头往营地方面看了一眼，回身认真地盯着瓦莱里奥，声音里那尖锐的寒意少了大半，重新变回瓦莱里奥熟悉的那个少女：“瓦莱里奥，我……我别无选择——事关千年战争，我们每个人都别无选择。”

瓦莱里奥没回身，只是点点头：“嗯……我知道。”

“你会帮助我们的，对吧？就像之前那样……”伊丝特丽德迟疑地问道。见瓦莱里奥用力地点了点头，她便轻轻哼着圣歌的旋律，转身提着长袍下摆轻快地向营地跑去。

瓦莱里奥没有动，而是轻轻抖了抖手腕，掏出藏在护腕里的通讯珠轻轻塞进了耳朵里：“罗诺比，这里是布涅……你们留下的信号已经收到了，对，一切都在按计划进行……目标在红莲节前后会抵达铁杉村……肯定会有护卫，好歹也是伊修加德的大贵族出行……别担心，我会帮你准备好东西，那位小姐的字我替她做作业的时候都模仿过无数次了……没问题。目标出现前不要轻举妄动，等我的消息。”

不等对方再回复什么，瓦莱里奥就径直切断了通讯，重新把通讯珠收回护腕的暗袋中，慢慢地走回营地。


	7. 7

“紧急集合！”

波特兰队长的咆哮声在魔法的加持下响彻整个营地。原本还在睡梦中的士兵迅速换上盔甲和长袍，带上武器，在以太之光旁边的广场上完成了集结。红莲节本来就是伊修加德贵族们离开皇都，外出消夏度假的时候，也是各地的守备力量最紧张的时候。这种时候的夜晚紧急集合，即使是初出茅庐的新兵也完全清楚绝对不会有什么好事。随后的任务分配也完全证实了这一猜想：波特兰队长只留下了少数人留守营地，剩下的人都要在他的带领下急行军赶往距离营地不远的铁杉村。

“请让我跟你们一起去，波特兰队长！”伊丝特丽德大声抗议道，“我能战斗，也能治疗伤员，请让我……”

“这是为了你好，科丽尼恩小姐。”波特兰队长没好气地瞪了这个刚刚和法杖一样高的少女一眼，“你知道——”

“我知道！我的家人也在铁杉村附近，所以我必须去！”伊丝特丽德的脸涨得通红，大口大口地喘着粗气，”而且，如果有异端者的话，我就更不能放过他们了！“

波特兰队长愣了愣：“……你……知道？”

伊丝特丽德用力地点点头：“我知道！拜托了，我必须证明给……我……我要……队长……请让我……”她艰难地组织着语言，两颊也因为憋气的缘故而越发红亮起来，然而说出的语句却越发支离破碎起来。

瓦莱里奥挤出人群，替她把没表达出来的意思解释了一遍：“波特兰队长，伊丝特丽德小姐的情况比较特殊，请允许她和我们一起行动吧。”

“你？”波特兰队长斜乜了瓦莱里奥一眼，轻笑出声，“很懂嘛，法师小子。”

“我只是认为伊丝特丽德小姐会比我们更适合去照顾她的家人，队长大人。据我所知，科丽尼恩家族的庄园和伐木工人住的村子之间依然有不小的距离。”瓦莱里奥对波特兰队长语气中的嘲弄丝毫不以为意，依旧平静地直视着比他高出半个头的队长。精灵少女夹在四道对撞厮杀得火光四溢的目光之间，抖得仿佛一片秋风中的树叶。

“那要是这位小姐有了什么差池，由你全权负责，霍贝罗朗先生。”波特兰队长冷笑着掉头就走，“出发，急行军！”

沿着山坡一路向上，赶往铁杉村的援军才走到征龙将军像的脚下，还没踏上黑铁大桥，远处山坡上冲天的火光和黑烟便已经清晰可见，山坡上的烽火也早已熊熊燃烧成黑烟中的点点红色星光。伊丝特丽德小声惊叫，拔腿就要猛跑，却被瓦莱里奥一把拉住了，摇了摇头。瓦莱里奥神色凝重，压住她的手中带着一种不容置疑的压迫感，让她只能继续跟着大部队的步伐前进。

铁杉村里早已成了一片火海，不要说平时伐木工人们居住的木制工棚和房屋早已在大火中尽数倒塌，就连远离村庄，雄踞于山坡高处的石制大屋也已经被熊熊大火包围。村子里也乱作一团，惨叫声、求救声、呛咳声、陆行鸟叫声在滚滚浓烟中此起彼伏。事实上，如果不是提前张开魔法防护，赶来救援的神殿骑士团小队不仅根本无从在浓烟中看清大肆作乱的几头双足飞龙和界龙，更可能在充斥着混乱魔法的烟雾中彻底迷失方向。

“一队跟我来，解决这些爬虫！二队把平民都带到安全的地方！三队自由作战，解决掉那些漏网之鱼！“波特兰队长一声令下，三支队伍迅速分开，各自奔向村庄里的各个方向。波特兰队长自己则一马当先，直奔正在村庄中央还在喷出熊熊烈火的巨大界龙而去。

相比起擅长驾驭风属性以太的双足飞龙，不能飞行的界龙有着更厚实的鳞片，喷出的火焰也更为炽烈凶猛。不过，早有准备的魔法护盾大大削弱了龙焰的威胁，波特兰队长拍击盾牌和咆哮出的吼声也足以让巨龙暂时忘记自己本来想要追咬的陆行鸟和惊慌尖叫的平民，把注意力完全集中在了这个新出现的家伙身上。小队中的其他人也很快围住了界龙，按着平时早已熟稔于胸的战术开始削弱巨龙的力量。

瓦莱里奥站在离界龙稍远的地方，一边为波特兰队长提供防护支援，一边眯缝着眼睛仔细观察着界龙的一举一动，将以太汇聚成一根根箭矢，逐一插入界龙竖起的鳞片缝隙间，不断削弱这头巨兽的力量。就在界龙昂起下巴，深深吸气的一瞬间，他全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，一边把蓄积好的以太能量尽数投向界龙下巴和脖颈连结处那一处没有鳞片防护的裸露皮肤，一边大喊：“伊丝特丽德！护盾支援！”

预想中的魔法护盾没有挡在波特兰队长的身前。尽管高举的盾牌接住了龙焰的第一波冲击，但很快波特兰队长便摇摇晃晃地跪了下去，挥动的剑也完全失去了先前的力道。瓦莱里奥啐了一口，手势一转，原本已经凝结为箭矢形状的以太随即散开，重新聚合成一道水波冲向半跪在地上的波特兰队长，然后迅速汇入他的身上，推动着他重新站起来。

比起需要寻找落点的进攻魔法，对瓦莱里奥来说，治疗魔法就省心太多了。他甚至可以在为波特兰队长或者其他人治疗的时候还能用眼角余光扫过战场，寻找伊丝特丽德的身影。然而精灵少女既没有倒在他身边，也不在战场上的任何一个地方。

瓦莱里奥略一思索，就猜到了她最有可能去往的方向——他抬头瞥了一眼山坡顶上那座大宅，苦笑着摇了摇头：“结果你还是选了最糟糕的方向啊——科丽尼恩小姐。”叹息之后，他便不再分神寻找伊丝特丽德，专心为还在与巨龙进行生死厮杀的队长和队友提供援助。

伊丝特丽德脚步匆匆地穿过混乱的人群，把那根和她差不多高的法杖当成是拐杖一样半倚靠半支撑着自己的脚步。浓黑的烟雾呛得她连连咳嗽，但她还不敢停下。爬上山坡前，她最后回头看了一眼正在跟界龙杀得难舍难分的队友，然后毅然决然地调头向山上已经被烈火包围的石头大宅跑去。

反正，我就是个拖后腿的，而且还有瓦莱里奥在，他们不会有问题的……伊丝特丽德如此自我安慰着，低声念动咒语，以轻微的以太之风吹散眼前挥之不去的浓烟，好让自己能踏着那条熟悉的山间小路奔向大宅的方向。山路并不算太长，但越是靠近庄园，伊丝特丽德就越是觉得自己腿脚发软，不得不把几乎全身的重量都倚靠在法杖上才能勉强前进。

科丽尼恩家族的庄园里和山坡下的村庄里一样乱成了一团，披着家族纹章的卫兵正忙着应付还在四处蹦跶的蜻蜓飞蜥，仆人们还在吆喝着灭火。一见伊丝特丽德出现，正站在别墅大门口指挥士兵和仆人的伯爵夫人三步并作两步冲下台阶，一把掐住女儿的胳膊，厉声喝问：“热雷诺瓦呢？！”

“什……什么？”伊丝特丽德被问得莫名其妙。夏天的制服长袍不比冬天那么厚实，伯爵夫人的指甲几乎穿透了青麻布料，直接插进伊丝特丽德的肉里。

“你还装什么傻？！不是你带热雷诺瓦去参观营地的吗？！！”

“我没……”伊丝特丽德还没说完的话被一记耳光全塞了回去。所幸父亲及时赶过来，拉开了她们俩，才让她稍稍有了几分喘息的空间。

“伊丝特丽德，不是你写了信给热雷诺瓦约了时间，下午还专门过来接了他去你们营地参观的吗？”阿纳托尔瓦·德·科丽尼恩伯爵的声音一如既往的平静，甚至没有丝毫的惊慌，仿佛以往任何一次询问他们姐弟俩出外游玩时的情形一样。

“我没有。我从来没写过信，今天下午我跟着杜兰副队长他们去巡逻了，根本没有单独行动过。”

“撒谎！我今天下午明明看见……”阿纳托尔瓦伯爵抬起胳膊挡住了妻子，没让她再冲过来。

“你向哈罗妮女神发誓，你说的都是真话？”

“我发誓！杜兰副队长他们也可以为我作证！”

“那么这只意味着一件事——”阿德里安·德·科丽尼恩大踏步地从庄园另一头赶过来，“伊丝特丽德，你得跟我一起去把那个假冒你身份的冒牌货异端者揪出来。”

伊丝特丽德惊疑地抬头看着叔父，见阿德里安压低了下巴，她连忙点了点头，用力握紧了手中的法杖：“南边的河谷里，我巡逻的时候在那里发现过龙眼念锁，他们的据点一定就在那附近。”

阿德里安赞许地点点头：“看来波特兰队长说得没错，你确实成长了很多。”说完，他抬手召出一团能够照亮道路的光球，示意伊丝特丽德跟上，然后朝着山下的河谷大步流星地赶去。

事后回忆起来时，伊丝特丽德已经完全想不起来自己是如何跟在叔父的身后，跌跌撞撞地穿过一片漆黑的山林，沿崎岖小路走进山谷。她只记得当那个灯火通明的异端者营地出现在自己眼前时，那种震撼内心的感觉。在此之前，他们巡逻的队伍已经从这道河谷里走过不知道多少次，但从未发现过这里藏匿着一个规模丝毫不亚于交汇河营地的异端者营地。见有人靠近，营地里的异端者们迅速向他们俩人逼近，箭矢和魔法也在同一时间向他们袭来。

但下一秒，异端者的散兵游勇就被神学院教务长大人的魔法尽数击溃，站在最前面的几个手持长枪的异端者在一发魔法冲击之后就彻底倒在地上失去了反抗的力气，站得稍远的弓箭手也都因为魔法狂风的冲击而脚步不稳只能勉强维持住身体。站在最远处的异端者法师也被掀掉了遮住脸的兜帽，露出下面那与伊丝特丽德依然保持着几分相似的面容，但破败又残留着血污的神学院长袍已经失去了原本干净整洁的伪装。

“竟敢冒充神职人员，真是胆大妄为。伊丝特丽德，解决他们！”阿德里安盯着正在艰难地试图起身弓箭手们，面无表情地向侄女下达了要求，自己则将法术瞄准了伪装魔法正在不断失效的异端者法师。

“等一下！”不等伊丝特丽德再对弓箭手放出新的魔法攻击，异端者法师的手往旁边一探一抖，立刻扯过了一个被捆得严严实实地人挡在自己身前，“放下武器，否则不要怪我不客气了。”说着，他一把扯人质头上的兜帽，露出一张神志不清的精灵少年的脸。

“热雷诺瓦！”伊丝特丽德惊叫起来，“快放开他！”

“你听不懂人话吗？骑士团的走狗，你先放下武器！”法师咆哮着，没有抓着精灵少年的那只手上不知何时又多了一只咒角，细长的羚羊角尖端正好戳在热雷诺瓦的脸上。

一道闪电，径直劈中一个正艰难支撑着自己身体站起身的异端者弓箭手。阿德里安冷笑了一声，回头催促伊丝特丽德：“跟异端者没有什么好谈的，伊丝特丽德！”

“热雷诺瓦！”伊丝特丽德没回应叔父的示意，没有继续施法，而是重新大声喊着弟弟。

精灵少年眉头微皱，缓缓地睁开眼睛：“……伊丝特丽德……姐姐？”下一秒，他立刻意识到了自己目前糟糕的处境，一边用力挣扎，一边喊了起来，”放开……姐姐……救救我！“

“放开他！”

然而伊丝特丽德这几乎耗尽所有底气的命令，得到的回应却是另一道在异端者人群中炸开的旋风：“不要跟异端者谈条件，伊丝特丽德！你是要成为哈罗妮女神之矛的人，不要在这种小事上无谓地浪费你的口水。”

“可真敢说啊，”异端者法师冷笑道，“就让龙之牙来告诉你什么才是无谓地浪费口水吧。”说完，她一把掐住热雷诺瓦的脸颊，趁少年条件反射地张开嘴的一瞬间，就把咒角的末端硬塞进了他的牙齿之间。热雷诺瓦不住地呛咳着，但咳出来的全都是黑色的，泛着莫名腥味的液体。

“糟了！”阿德里安神色一凛，再把一道闪电劈向挟持着热雷诺瓦的异端者法师。雷电以太爆裂的瞬间，异端者法师猛地松开热雷诺瓦，将咒角插入自己的口中。她的身体随即在闪电中迅速膨胀变大，一边颤抖一边不断扭曲变形，长出鳞片、利爪、膜翅……而被她用来当做肉盾的热雷诺瓦也在经历着同样的变化，甚至变化还更剧烈：少年的身体猛然地被抻长，肌肉一块一块地膨胀爆出，撑破衣服，裸露的皮肤迅速地被鳞片化的角质覆盖，俊秀的脸庞被拉扯扭曲成爬行动物的头颅，一条粗壮的龙尾沿着脊柱末端迅速拉长，一根根乌黑角刺从他身躯每一个有棱角的地方拉伸延长……

希里科塔发出一声震天动地的嚎叫，挥舞着利爪直取阿德里安。跟在它身后的龙鸟也以同样的咆哮回应着同为邪龙眷属的希里科塔，随即也冲了过来。不等震惊的叔侄二人反应过来，希里科塔的利爪先一步刺透了阿德里安的胸口，紧随其后的龙鸟一口叼住了教务长毫无保护的脖子，将他像一个破布娃娃一样的甩起来，飞溅的鲜血泼了伊丝特丽德一脸。她想要反击，想要举起法杖保护自己，但眼下哪怕是眼皮的肌肉都似乎完全不受她自己控制了，她只能眼睁睁地看着已经完全变成了怪物的弟弟扑向自己，等待着预料中刺穿身躯的那一击。

“伊丝特丽德！”熟悉的喊声，还有熟悉的以太箭矢一同赶到了她身边。泛着白光的以太箭矢深深地插进了希里科塔的身躯，怪物发出一声痛苦的嚎叫，再想要挥动爪子时，五六支附着了魔法的箭矢已经刺进了它还没有足够鳞片保护的胸口。波特兰队长敏捷地越过呆滞的伊丝特丽德，举起盾牌挡下了龙鸟的喷吐。跟在他身后的神殿骑士们迅速用长枪直接突破了希里科塔的胸膛和龙鸟缺乏防护的腹部，干脆利落地解决了对他们威胁最大的邪龙眷属。

瓦莱里奥的喊声和冲进营地的神殿骑士对还留在战场上的异端者起到了压倒性的威慑作用，剩下的几个散兵游勇立刻掉头就往山谷深处逃之夭夭。等到希里科塔和龙鸟彻底断气，异端者的营地里也只剩下了赶来救援的神殿骑士小队和刚刚从震惊中清醒过来的伊丝特丽德。

“喂，伊丝特丽德，没事吧？”瓦莱里奥的声音仿佛是一把钥匙，解开了固锁着伊丝特丽德全部动作的限制。

她“哇”地一声哭了出来：”瓦……瓦莱里奥……热雷诺瓦他……他……阿德里安叔叔……哇啊啊……“

即使伊丝特丽德不说，眼前的情形也已经足够一目了然了：神学院教务长的脖子被龙鸟咬去了一大块，胸前几道深可见骨的伤口，泼溅的鲜血已经完全染红了他脚下的灰色石头地面。倒在旁边的希里科塔的右爪上还有没凝固的鲜血，虽然已经完全变成了邪龙眷属的模样，然而身上挂着的布料残片一角依然还留存着科丽尼恩家纹章的绣花。另一个希里科塔倒在稍远的地方，原本就已经被撕烂过的神学院长袍早已碎在了离他们更远的地方。

瓦莱里奥叹了口气，垂下头：“我……很抱歉……”

伊丝特丽德哽咽得语不成声，只能拼命摇头。

“请节哀，科丽尼恩小姐。”波特兰队长摘下头盔，向教务长鞠躬致哀，然后摘下自己的披风盖在上面。短暂地默哀后，两位神殿骑士用临时担架抬走了阿德里安·德·科丽尼恩的遗体。

见波特兰队长下令收兵，伊丝特丽德终于喊出了一句相对完整的话：“波……波特兰队长，还有……我弟弟……”

“那不是你弟弟。”波特兰队长冷淡地截断伊丝特丽德的话语，“那是邪龙眷属，是伊修加德的仇敌。”

“可他不是……”

“不管他是不是自愿饮下龙血，”波特兰队长回过头，目光凌冽，封住了伊丝特丽德的所有还没来得及说出的话语，“对我们来说，邪龙眷属就是邪龙眷属，没有任何区别。如果我是你的话，科丽尼恩小姐，我会把那些跟家族扯得上关系的东西统统烧干净，不要留下哪怕一丁点痕迹。“最后这句话他的声音压得很低，几乎是附在伊丝特丽德耳边说的。

伊丝特丽德踌躇着，目光在波特兰队长和瓦莱里奥的脸上来回游移。波特兰队长面无表情地朝她点点头，瓦莱里奥瞥了一眼已经完全看不出本来面目的希里科塔，很快把目光移向了脚下，没有点头也没有摇头。伊丝特丽德紧紧咬着嘴唇，依靠不断渗入口中的甜腥味刺激自己保持清醒。

时间仿佛在这一刻凝结了，伊丝特丽德觉得自己的身体仿佛已经不再属于自己了，而是站在一个遥远的地方看着这具不属于自己的身体在指尖聚拢起火焰以太，然后将它投向那些还残留在希里科塔身上的布片。火焰抖动着，很快吞噬了希里科塔身上残留的布料碎片，只留下焦黑的灰烬散落在龙族怪物赤裸的尸体上。

“很好。”波特兰队长赞许地点点头，“科丽尼恩伯爵那边，我会替你去说明的。不过我建议你最好保持沉默，伊丝特丽德小姐。”精灵少女木然地点点头，随着瓦莱里奥的引导跟在波特兰队长身后离开了异端者营地，就像个乖顺的提线木偶娃娃一样。


	8. 8

送走了波特兰队长和神殿骑士，伯爵夫人一把拎起伊丝特丽德，揪着她就进了一片漆黑，到处还弥漫着焦糊味的别墅里。别墅里一片漆黑，即使有提灯照亮，被浓烟熏黑的墙壁看起来也依然格外瘆人。伯爵夫人重重地把提灯往桌子上一搁，松开女儿的胳膊。然而不等喘口气，她就一把揪住了伊丝特丽德的领口，手劲大得几乎能直接掐断少女细弱的脖颈。

“为什么不是你？！为什么不是你这个废物？！！热雷诺瓦可是马上要参加御览大赛出人头……”如果不是父亲一把推开房门，用力分开两个人，伊丝特丽德觉得自己可能真的说不定就被直接掐死了。

“冷静一点，赛琳斯特。”从下往上照亮的灯光给父亲的声音增添了一股前所未有的魄力。尽管他的音调一如既往的波澜不兴，但母亲立刻就安静了下来，没有再像以往那样继续大吵大闹下去。

“从现在起，你们两个都要记住，科丽尼恩本家只有一个女儿，一个名叫伊丝特丽德的女儿。”

“可，热雷诺瓦……”父亲的眉头一沉，伊丝特丽德的心也跟着往下一坠，后面的话全都咽回了肚子里。

“如果你一定要说出这个名字，那么他就是你想象出来的弟弟——因为太寂寞了所以你给自己想象了一个弟弟。”科丽尼恩伯爵少有地表现出不容置疑的架势，“但他从来没有存在过，听懂了吗，伊丝特丽德？“

“懂了，父亲大人。”

“这个人，这个名字，从来就没有在科丽尼恩家族中存在过，记住了吗？“

“记住了。”伊丝特丽德讷讷地点头，瑟缩着往后退了退。

科丽尼恩伯爵盯着女儿看了一会儿，才扭头看向夫人：“还有您，我的好夫人，你不想让七年前发生在莱菲布勒家族的事情在我们自己身上重演吧？”

伯爵夫人整个人向后一凛，瞳孔急速地缩了几圈，咬紧牙关的摇头已经足以说明她的想法了。

“那就好，那就好……接下来庄园这边的事情就交给你了，我先送伊丝特丽德回神殿骑士团营地。“他拎起提灯，以不容质疑的口气转身拧开房门，”想来，今天并不是你的假期，对吗，小姐？“

“不……不是。”伊丝特丽德的回应几乎完全含在了喉咙里。她从父亲手里接过被母亲揪走时松开的法杖，亦步亦趋地跟着父亲走出庄园。

还没到铁杉村，科丽尼恩伯爵便收住了步子，低沉地叹了口气：“你还不知道七年前发生过什么，那时候你还小，我们认为不适合告诉你。但现在，你必须知道这些事情了……“

伊丝特丽德的双腿立刻就颤抖起来，接着是她的身体，然后是双臂，脖子和头……她觉得自己几乎能听到骨头关节间摩擦时发出的“咯咯”声，父亲说出的每一个字又穿透了这种牙齿发酸的声音，直接砸在她的心口上。

“七年前，邪龙尼德霍格袭击了芬戴尔村。虽然苍天龙骑士很快击退了邪龙，但异端者们还是开始借此到处散布谣言，制造骚乱，甚至还潜入皇都内放火杀人……托尔丹陛下于是下令，在伊修加德和库尔扎斯境内严查异端者的踪迹。“科丽尼恩伯爵抬起头，凝视着东方群山在夜幕中的漆黑轮廓，“那时候，莱菲布勒家族——被指控包庇异端者，虽然那两个异端者只是他们家的下层仆人，但教皇陛下还是对整个莱菲布勒家族下达了绝罚令……”

“绝罚？！”伊丝特丽德下意识地惊叫出声。没有一个伊修加德人会不知道这个名词——绝罚，这意味着来自教廷最严厉的处罚。如果有人受到这样的处罚，不仅意味着他将永远被隔绝于哈罗妮女神的恩典之外，死后永无可能进入冰天享受与女神同在的幸福，只能在冰狱中承受无尽的折磨和痛苦；还意味着他在现世中与伊修加德的一切社交活动彻底隔绝，神殿骑士团也不再为他提供庇护。如果是一个贵族受到绝罚，同时也意味着他的爵位、头衔、领地将会被全部剥夺，重新分配给他所在家族中的其他人。而如果是一整个家族受到绝罚……

“对。”科丽尼恩伯爵点点头，收回视线，重新带着颤抖不已的伊丝特丽德缓缓向山下的铁杉村走去，“整个莱菲布勒家族都被剥夺了他们的头衔和爵位，莱菲布勒家族的领地也被圣座收回——而这仅仅只是因为他们容留了两个开始出现龙族特征的异端者仆人。伊丝特丽德，你想想，如果科丽尼恩家族里出现了一个完全化身邪龙眷族的人……”他没再说下去，实际上也完全不必再说下去了。这番话语中的警告和威胁意味已经足够让伊丝特丽德三缄其口，把那个曾经扬着稚气未脱的脸跟自己拉勾，一次次笨拙地替她抹去眼泪的小男孩完全当做是自己的想象，把所有过去的记忆全部变成幻想的产物。

在回到营地的头几天，波特兰队长只给伊丝特丽德安排了诸如留守营地或是照顾伤员之类的任务。从波特兰队长的角度来说，这或许算是一种照顾。但在伊丝特丽德的眼中，她不过是被困在营地里，被无数混杂了怜悯和忌惮的目光约束在一个无形的牢笼中罢了，而胸中那种不断积蓄生长出的烦躁，比任何一种刑罚都更让她难受。

“要出去走走吗？”瓦莱里奥的邀请，对伊丝特丽德来说，就像是拧开牢笼的钥匙一样亲切。她二话不说就答应了，走出营地的时候也没有丝毫的犹豫。两个人沿着奔流河慢慢向南走去，一直走到完全听不见营地里人声喧哗的地方，瓦莱里奥才停下了脚步。

“你弟弟的事……我，我很抱歉……”瓦莱里奥试探着说道。

“我没有弟弟。”伊丝特丽德僵硬地堵住了瓦莱里奥的话头，“你一定是记错了，我是独生女。”

“你……？”瓦莱里奥转过头，上下打量着伊丝特丽德脸上的表情。少女紧紧咬住的嘴角正止不住地抽搐着，眼睛里也蓄满了泪水，却硬生生地被憋在眼眶里。

“我……我没有……”

“我不会告密的，伊丝特丽德。”瓦莱里奥的表情异常平静，“那是异端者常用的手段，他们总是用这种方式逼迫那些不愿意投靠他们的人加入异端者阵营。热雷诺瓦是个好孩子，他值得你为他哀悼……”不等说完，伊丝特丽德已经整个儿地伏在他胸前嚎啕大哭起来。瓦莱里奥对此早有准备，他接住伊丝特丽德，轻轻拍着她的后背，把控制不住的笑意藏在少女脑后。

过了好一阵，伊丝特丽德才涨红着脸，推开了瓦莱里奥。她擦了擦红肿的眼睛，轻轻咳了一声：“那个……瓦莱里奥，你知道莱菲布勒家族吗？”

笑容一瞬间从年轻法师的脸上退却了，取而代之的是如寒铁一般冰冷僵硬的神情：“那个七年前被教廷绝罚的家族？”

伊丝特丽德抬起头，被瓦莱里奥的表情吓得向后跳了一步，一脚踩在奔流河清凉的水里。河底的鹅卵石又圆又滑，伊丝特丽德惊叫着，摇晃着向河里摔下去。就在她马上要整个儿倒进河水里的前一秒，瓦莱里奥眼疾手快地拽住了她的胳膊，两个人一起重重地摔在了河岸上。

“对不起，吓到你了。”瓦莱里奥仰面躺在草地上，神色已经恢复了平常的模样。

急促的呼吸声和心跳声砰砰撞击着伊丝特丽德的耳膜，和她自己的喘息心跳形成了微妙的共鸣。

“对……对不起……“伊丝特丽德忙不迭地爬起身，立刻给瓦莱里奥鞠了个90度的躬，”那……那个，对不起我……我只是从我父亲那里听说……我……我就……“

瓦莱里奥坐起身，摆了摆手：“没关系，你没做错什么。只是……我恰好是跟莱菲布勒家族有那么一点渊源——七年前，我还是莱菲布勒家族的一名侍从……”

“哎哎！”伊丝特丽德小声惊呼，又马上捂住了自己的嘴巴。

“你能保密吗，伊丝特丽德？”见伊丝特丽德坚决地点了点头，瓦莱里奥打开了话头。

就在瓦莱里奥刚进入莱菲布勒家族成为侍从的同一年，一群难民为了躲避帝国的强制征召和酷刑而逃进了库尔扎斯。莱菲布勒家族的领地位于边境，几乎是天然地成为了帝国难民寻求庇护所的第一站。对于当时人手紧缺的莱菲布勒家族而言，这些送上门来的难民就成了最好的补充劳动力。难民们很快得到了莱菲布勒家族的接收，并且被安排在了领地的各种工作岗位上。其中令瓦莱里奥印象最为深刻，也是后来被指控为异端者的一家人，在那个时候被安排在了庄园的陆行鸟棚里照料陆行鸟。

起初，莱菲布勒伯爵对于用衣服将自己从头到脚都包裹得严严实实的的这一家三口充满了疑虑。但在见识过那位名叫“阿拉妲”的难民女性片刻间驯服野性大发的黑陆行鸟的能力后，即使他们依然不肯脱下兜帽把自己的真实面貌暴露在众人面前，莱菲布勒伯爵依然接纳了他们。毕竟，黑陆行鸟可是比普通陆行鸟更强健的骑兵坐骑，而能够驯服黑陆行鸟的驯兽师即使在伊修加德的圣陆行鸟房也是屈指可数。能得到这样优秀的驯兽师，再假以时日，无论是直接繁育黑陆行鸟，还是组建起黑陆行鸟骑兵，对于莱菲布勒家族而言都是一笔再划算不过的生意了。

然而，这样听起来非常可行的计划却在七年前戛然而止了。神圣裁判所的裁判官带着神殿骑士们闯入了莱菲布勒家族的庄园，揪出了一直在庄园鸟棚里和仆人们相处十分融洽却始终没有在人前露出过真面目的一家三口，然后不由分说地剥掉了他们一直披在身上的宽大斗篷。

下面露出的真面目让所有目睹了眼前此情此景的人都不由得倒吸了一口冷气：无论是那个高大壮实的父亲、纤细灵活的母亲还是那个矮小敏捷的小男孩，都在一般人长着耳朵的地方长着一对散发着蓝黑色幽暗光泽的犄角，他们的脖子、脸颊甚至手臂和腿上也都覆盖着同样色泽的鳞片，眼瞳中也反射着幽幽的银光，就如火把下巨龙的眼瞳一样。看到那样的长相，即使过去一直和这一家三口融洽相处，得过他们不少帮忙的庄园仆人们，也没有任何一个人胆敢再去和神圣裁判官争辩解释他们并不是异端者，默默目送他们被神圣裁判官带走已经是他们能够释放的最大善意了……

“他们真的是异端者吗？”伊丝特丽德打断了瓦莱里奥的话头，手指不自觉地摸着自己的耳朵。

瓦莱里奥摇摇头：“他们自称是暮辉之民，对于异端者信奉的那些教条一无所知。”

“那……？”

“他们被带走以后，我偷偷跟在神殿骑士的后面追了一段路。”就像猜到了伊丝特丽德想问的内容一样，瓦莱里奥叹了口气，“神殿骑士处死了那对夫妻，但是有个突然出现的异端者剑士带走了那个孩子。”

“哎？！！”伊丝特丽德被自己的喊声吓得立刻捂住了嘴巴，环视四周发现并没有人之后，才压低声音接着问道，“他们真的跟异端者有关系吗？”

瓦莱里奥又摇了摇头：“我不知道。那个异端者自称是暗黑骑士，但我没有看到他有什么同伙。他打倒了那些裁判官和神殿骑士之后就带着那个小男孩走了，我也不知道他们去了哪里。”

“暗黑骑士……吗？”伊丝特丽德叹了口气，摇摇头，“不对，我不该再想这些的。神之矛必笔直向前，不应有疑。对不起，拉着你问了这么多……我，我会替你保密的，不过……你也替我保密，好吗？”

“以女神之名，我发誓为您保守所有的秘密！”瓦莱里奥举起右手，郑重其事地发誓。伊丝特丽德如释重负地笑了起来，凑到瓦莱里奥身边，飞快地往他脸上啄了一口，然后红着脸沿着河岸朝营地小跑着逃走了。

瓦莱里奥愣了一下，才抬起手用食指轻轻抚摸着刚才被伊丝特丽德亲过的脸颊，一边笑，又一边拧起眉头，注视着精灵少女的背影。他慢慢沿着相同的方向向营地走去，笼在袖子里的右手偷偷用食指轻轻摩擦了几下中指指背[1]。

[1] 食指和中指交叉意为所发誓言无效。


	9. 9

“不参加晋升考试？”瓦莱里奥盯着伊丝特丽德的眼睛，想要从里面挖出哪怕一丁点开玩笑的成分。然而伊丝特丽德只是平静地回看着他，默默地点了点头。她一向不擅长跟人开玩笑，而拿这种攸关个人前途的事情来开玩笑更不是她的风格。

瓦莱里奥等了半天，也没等到预期中的笑声和解释，只能犹自不死心地继续追问：“但……你的处分已经撤销了，而且你的成绩也完全够资格参加晋升考试，为什么……？”

唱着星芒节歌声欢呼雀跃的低年级学生从他们身边跑过，因为考试不合格而被劝退的神学生们慢慢地走过他们身边，几个选修了占星学院课程的学生一边走一边还在为邪龙究竟是重新沉睡还是仅仅只在休息养伤争论不休……而这一切喧闹此刻都和他们无关，瓦莱里奥只觉得整个大厅都吵闹得令人心烦。

计划全乱套了。他狠狠地按着隐隐作痛的眉心，等着伊丝特丽德的回答。

伊丝特丽德苦笑着抬头看了他一眼，又重新垂下头：“我必须毕业回家。”

“我们回来之前还约好了，要一起进入宗座学院，然后……”瓦莱里奥看了看伊丝特丽德那张仿佛套上了面具的脸，没再说下去。

“我进入宗座学院，就意味着要准备守独身誓，瓦莱里奥。”伊丝特丽德的声音平静得几乎没有什么情感起伏，就像是在背诵圣人训示或者正教教义一样平铺直叙，“如果我还有一个弟弟能够继承家业，那么在宗座学院完成晋升然后进入教廷会是我最好的选择。因为当他将来需要迎娶一位贵族小姐壮大科丽尼恩家族的实力时，一个身居教廷重要职位的姐姐会是非常好的背景。但我只是独生女，我——父亲和母亲已经过了最合适生育的年龄，而科丽尼恩本家必须要有一个继承人……”

继承人？

瓦莱里奥环顾人声鼎沸的神学院大厅，挤出一个苦笑：“那么，在毕业典礼之前，我能邀请你——您，伊丝特丽德·德·科丽尼恩小姐，给我一个与您约会的荣幸吗？”

伊丝特丽德咯咯地笑出了声，这或许是他们自从回到皇都之后她头一次笑。过了一会儿，伊丝特丽德才止住了笑，认真地盯着瓦莱里奥：“你一定早就算好了什么，对吧？”

瓦莱里奥轻咳一声，揉了揉鼻子，认真地注视着伊丝特丽德的眼睛：“今晚之后，您，伊丝特丽德小姐，您将会从神学院毕业，然后结婚生子，将来成为科丽尼恩家族的女主人。而我呢，将会通过降神节后的晋升考试，进入宗座学院，将来日日在女神面前为您的家族繁荣和您的个人幸福祈祷。只有今晚，只在我们的道路还没有完全分开的时候……”

伊丝特丽德愣住了，那双含情脉脉注视着自己的墨绿色双眸中写满的是不容拒绝的邀请，仿佛着了魔似的。周围的喧闹此刻仿佛已经完全消失了，整个世界只剩下了他们彼此对视，而她早已经成为了那双眼睛的俘虏。

她点了点头，又生怕答应得不够明确，赶忙抓住了瓦莱里奥的胳膊，把他扯向自己：“什么时候？什么地方？”

“晚祷之后，我会来找你的。”瓦莱里奥低声说完，不等伊丝特丽德再追问，就轻巧地抽身向大厅的另一边走去。

星芒节前夜的晚祷总会比平日要漫长，而今天的晚祷又更多了几分难熬。等院长在台上说完了最后一句祝福，宣布晚祷会结束时，伊丝特丽德只觉得自己心脏都已经跳得快冲出胸膛了。她拖着步子慢慢地走在人群最后面，等着预料中的招呼。

“跟我来。”瓦莱里奥从廊柱的阴影中探出手，一把拉住她就沿着长廊的另一头走去，渐渐脱离人群。长廊的另一头是图书馆，在考试已经彻底结束的星芒节前夜，没有人会到这种地方来——除了他们俩。

瓦莱里奥轻车熟路地带着伊丝特丽德越过一排排书架，七弯八拐地绕过成堆等待修复的古籍和堆放在角落里的天球仪、印刷雕版。图书馆里静得怕人，连脚步声都消散在了和厚重地毯的摩擦中，甚至可以听得清雪片簌簌地落在窗户上的声音。等到停下脚步时，伊丝特丽德才注意到自己正身处图书馆最深处的一间抄写室里，瓦莱里奥娴熟地往房间里的封闭式暖炉里扔了一块火水晶，然后合上了门。

“在这里，没有人会听到我们谈话的内容。”瓦莱里奥神色如常，只有微微颤抖的嘴角出卖了他此时并不平静的内心，“伊丝特丽德，我希望听到你的真心话。”

“真心话？”

“我想知道你自己真实的想法，假如我们把家族、名誉、伊修加德、千年战争这些东西现在统统关在门外，现在你只是伊丝特丽德——我想知道你对未来的打算。如果是这些东西束缚了你，让你没有选择的话，我们可以远走高飞——去南方，去格里达尼亚、利姆萨罗敏萨、乌尔达哈……”从瓦莱里奥嘴里说出来的每一个字都在撩拨着她的神经，他脸上认真的神情也在不断强调着这并不是一句玩笑话。

“但……这不可能，”伊丝特丽德困惑地打断了瓦莱里奥的话语，“我不可能……我不能离开伊修加德。”她摇了摇头，没有再说下去。

“你可以的，只要你愿意，我已经准备好了。以前我以为你是真的向往着进入教廷，成为真正意义上的女神之矛，但是你却那么简单地就放弃了晋升考试，决定回家结婚。可你以前从来就没有提过关于结婚什么的，哪怕一个字都没提过——从来没有！这根本就不是你想要的东西！“看着瓦莱里奥涨红的脸，伊丝特丽德不禁怀疑，可能只要她一点头，眼前这个已经开始有了沉稳大人模样的同龄人就能立刻从抄写室的某个柜子里拖出两个包裹，拉着她从某条只有云雾街平民知道的小路溜出伊修加德，连夜跳上一辆行商陆行鸟车直奔格里达尼亚而去。但她能给出的回应，依然只有摇头。

“对不起，瓦莱里奥……我，我以前确实没有考虑过有朝一日要结婚，但是……”她慢慢地用牙齿刮着嘴唇上翘起的角质，扯起一丝带着血肉的粘膜，任由渗出的鲜血染红自己的下唇，”我必须得服从家族的义务。我和你不一样：即使泽梅尔家族给了你一个‘从男爵’的头衔让你成为贵族，但你没有家谱，没有领地，没有指望着你庇护的骑士、士兵、仆人和佃农——这顶贵族的帽子你可以随时把它丢开，去南方做一个隐姓埋名的冒险者，没有人会因为你的离开受到影响。但我——“她重重地叹了口气，又摇摇头，没再说下去。

当然，即使她不再说下去，瓦莱里奥也已经见过了那张科丽尼恩家族家谱图，完全可以猜得出来这位小姐如果真的抛下一切逃走之后会发生的事情：她那些在教廷中身居各种大小职位的亲戚肯定会立刻行动起来，然后很快地把她从他这个“诱拐犯”手中“解救出来”，带回皇都。后面的事情，除了他可能会被剥夺好不容易拿到手的贵族头衔、被下狱、审判、处刑之外，不会有任何改变，她依然要回去和一个安排好的男人结婚生子，继承家族的头衔、领地和一切需要她承担的东西，在这个问题上没有他可以置喙的地方……伊修加德就是这样阶级分明，恪守规矩的地方，而他想要完成的事情，如今只剩下了一个方法。

瓦莱里奥笑了起来，哈哈大笑的声音震荡着整个房间，然后变成了一个干脆利落的“操”。他愤愤地把抄写台上的墨水瓶一把扫到了地上。包裹着金属丝的玻璃瓶在石板地上轻轻弹跳了几下，灰黑色墨水在地上泼溅成一个露着獠牙的龙头，中间甚至还有一丝眯缝起来的留白，就像在嘲笑他一样。

“诅咒你！”他咆哮着，把桌子上剩下的书本和纸张也全都扫了下去，一拳又一拳地砸向厚重的橡木抄写台，“去他妈的贵族！去他妈的教廷！去他妈的教皇！去他妈的千年战争！去他妈……”

一双从身后轻柔揽住他的手让瓦莱里奥下意识地停住了咒骂。少女那刚刚发育的胸软软地贴在他冰冷的后背上，轻柔的呼吸吹得他的脖子发痒，微凉的脸颊蹭着他因为暴怒而滚烫的耳朵。瓦莱里奥立刻停下了动作，静静等着身后少女在被惊吓后说出的话语，他的大脑依然在飞快地运转着。

“对不起，瓦莱里奥。”伊丝特丽德低声呢喃，“从我出生的那一天起，我就必须按照为我安排好的这条道路走下去，我没得选……我，我很抱歉……”

瓦莱里奥喘着粗气转过身，四目相对的下一秒，伊丝特丽德已经抢先一步吻住了他的嘴唇，还没凝固的血迹顺着嘴角也落入了他的口中，细弱的甜腥味在他口腔里弥漫开来。他更用力地回吻伊丝特丽德，甚至大着胆子用舌头探向她的唇间，而得到的回应是同样柔和的舔舐。

“你……你会后悔的……”热吻的间隙里，瓦莱里奥皱着眉，喘着粗气地嘟囔着。

“我不会。”伊丝特丽德勾住他的脖子，吻了他的嘴唇，然后是脸颊、耳朵和脖子。看瓦莱里奥的皮肤随着她的亲吻一路变红，她咯咯地笑了起来：“你会后悔吗，瓦莱里奥？”

“这可是你自找的。”瓦莱里奥咧开嘴，以更凶猛的气势吻了回去。他伸手探向学院长袍下面，蛮横地扯掉了她的打底裤，手指毫不客气地深入了奔流河畔的稀疏森林中。伊丝特丽德微微颤抖着，纤细的手指钻入瓦莱里奥的长袍下，笨拙扯弄着羊毛裤的裤带，却一次次因为下身一阵阵的酥痒而脱力。最后还是瓦莱里奥皱着眉头，一边抱怨着“蠢女人”，一边麻利地解除了他们之间最后的一点隔阂。

橡木抄写台微微倾斜的桌面并不适合躺卧，几次尝试都以失败告终后，瓦莱里奥终于失去了最后的一点耐心。他一把拎起女伴的肩膀，把她整个儿翻了个面，按在抄写台上，然后提枪上马，直破正门。伊丝特丽德哆嗦着拧了拧腰，但这实在算不得什么像样的抵抗，之后的抗议也很快变成了蚊蝇一样细弱的哼鸣和抽泣，淹没在两具年轻肉体激烈碰撞的声音中。瓦莱里奥自己也说不清楚驱使着他一阵更狠似一阵抽插下去的究竟是欲望，是愤怒，还是仇恨……但这一切都不重要了，重要的是此刻，那个曾经在他心目中宛如战女神化身的少女，正被自己压在身下放弃了一切抵抗——就像她从来没有抵抗过任何加在她肩膀上的命运一样。

“这是你自找的。”瓦莱里奥又哼了一声，加快了冲锋。巨龙咆哮着冲破了城门的阻挡，龙焰长驱直入，四处漫溢。他哆嗦着后退了两步，靠着墙壁站着，慢慢地穿回自己的衣服，顺便欣赏着依旧趴在抄写台上，他刚刚完成的杰作。

少女像是昏过去了一样，一动不动。瓦莱里奥哼了一声，把散落在地上的女式内衣、长袍、打底裤一股脑地丢到她身上。少女这才低声地抽了抽鼻子，挣扎起身，摸索着把衣服一件一件套回身上。直到这时候，瓦莱里奥才注意到伊丝特丽德脸上满是泪痕，下唇边缘一排冒着血迹的牙印。

“我送你回去吧。”瓦莱里奥的提议刚脱口而出，就引来了更响亮的吸鼻子声。

伊丝特丽德哆哆嗦嗦地蹲下身，慢慢地用长袍下摆擦去滴落在石头地板上的液体。液体已经变成了半凝固的状态，黏在长袍下摆和她的手上，又随着她抬手抹眼泪的动作蹭在脸上。瓦莱里奥原本就已经拧起来的眉头几乎打成了一个水手结，他上前拽起伊丝特丽德，把她硬塞到椅子里，抬手汇聚起一股魔法水流冲掉了那些已经开始变得恶心的黏液，又生硬地擦了擦她的脸。像是为了躲开伊丝特丽德嘶嘶的抽泣声，他别开身，手脚麻利地收拾起地上乱七八糟的书本、纸张、墨水瓶和羽毛笔……

从图书馆返回宿舍的路很长，而下身几乎要被撕裂的疼痛，又把这段路程拉得更长了。伊丝特丽德哆嗦着迈着歪歪扭扭的八字步，勉强跟在瓦莱里奥的身后往宿舍慢慢挪动着。但在瓦莱里奥背过身往前走的时候，她又在心里暗自期待这条路可以再长一些，可以在多跟他在一起待一会儿。

结束了。她在心里暗暗地对自己低语，一切都结束了，所有的幻想、梦想、憧憬，都随着这痛楚结束了。

从明天开始，她就不再只是伊丝特丽德，而是科丽尼恩家族的长女，是未来的家族女主人。这样任性妄为的事情，再也不会有了。


	10. 10

不管怎么说，在正式的晚宴上突然离席已经够不礼貌了，如果再加上呕吐则是十倍的失礼……伊丝特丽德双眼失焦地靠在椅子上，满脑子都是自己起身离开时母亲那张铁青的脸。

又搞砸了……她挣扎着从椅子上慢慢起身，刚刚的呕吐已经彻底清空了她的肠胃，也耗尽了她仅存的体力。即使如此，她也不想继续在房间里继续呆下去。过去的经验已经足够提醒她，等晚宴结束，父亲向勒格朗子爵道过歉，母亲和医生谈完话，接下来必定是一场劈头盖脸的暴风骤雨。然而软得好像被汤汁浸透的双腿和一阵阵的眩晕却明明白白地告诉伊丝特丽德，她的身体眼下并不打算配合她的想法。她只能重新倒回椅子里面，同时暗暗祈祷哈罗妮女神可以在这种时候给自己多一点恩惠，好坚持到可以回房休息。

一记让她眼冒金星的耳光彻底摧毁了这个想法。

“你可真出息了！”伯爵夫人一把扯起伊丝特丽德，不等她反应过来，六七个耳光已经扇了上去。即使隔着衣服，两个指甲轻轻揪起下面薄薄的皮肉一拧就是一道青紫的淤痕。旁边的女仆赶上前想要拦住暴怒的伯爵夫人，却只落得被一脚踢中肚子，趔趄着向后摔下去的下场。大小姐自己也好不到哪里去，下一秒就以同样的姿势摔在了女仆旁边。

“你们几个，出去！”伯爵夫人手指一挥，还留在房间里的几个女仆立刻低着头退了出去，顺便关上了房门。如果不是女总管玛琳爱尔马上把整条走廊里的男仆和女仆统统赶开的话，那些从门缝里漏出的，支离破碎的辱骂足够让八卦消息传遍整个仆人们的社交圈了。那可就是成百上千倍的丢人和失礼了。

“下作的小娼妇！”伯爵夫人的五官已经被愤怒彻底扭曲，她一脚踢在伊丝特丽德紧紧蜷缩着想要护住的肚子上，“读了三年书，别的没学会，净学了勾搭野男人！”

伊丝特丽德趴在地上，无声地抽泣着。被踢过两脚的肚子像是被锋利的钢刀刺穿了一个大洞，剧烈的疼痛抽走了她几乎所有的理智和力气，她只能凭借着最后一丝剩下的动物本能躬起后背，蜷成一团，颤抖着护住已经不堪冲击的肚子。她只觉得耳朵里充满了尖锐的鸣叫声，像是无数炽热的长针捣弄着她的脑袋，至于母亲喋喋不休的咒骂或者抱怨，她压根什么都没听清楚。

伯爵夫人一个箭步上前，重新揪着伊丝特丽德已经有些凌乱的衣领把她一把拽起，又掐住她的下巴，强迫她只能直视着自己：“问你呢？！聋了吗？！！”

伊丝特丽德昏乱地摇着头，房间里一切熟悉的布置都在飞快地旋转着，母亲的脸又被这种旋转拉扯得简直不再像一张人脸了。她哆嗦着，偷偷瞟了一眼高高扬起的巴掌，下意识闭紧了眼睛。

突然打开的房门和父亲的声音挡住了那个预料之中的沉重耳光：“放下她吧，赛琳斯特。现在追究过去已经没有意义了，我们需要好好谈谈。”

母亲嫌恶地松开手，伊丝特丽德就像个破布娃娃一样颓然地跌坐在地上，还是父亲把她拉起来，架到椅子上安置好。等到视线重新能够聚焦，伊丝特丽德注意到眼前的桌子上摆放了一瓶泛着危险暗色光泽的药水。

“……弗洛朗医生会替我们保守这个秘密，不过，伊丝特丽德，你必须喝了这个。“父亲把药瓶推到了伊丝特丽德面前，”还好，现在还不算太晚，还来得及补救一下。“

“这是……什么？”伊丝特丽德艰难地扯开已经紧紧黏在一起的嘴唇，吐出两个生硬的单词。

“你确定这能解决那个来历不明的野种吗，阿纳托尔瓦？”

原本已经停转的头脑，在这一瞬间被最原始的本能激活。电光火石之间，伊丝特丽德就从母亲简短的问句里明白了自己眼前的处境：莫名其妙的疲倦感、突如其来的食欲降低和在尝到山羊汤一瞬间泛起的反胃并非是因为什么不知名的疾病，而是她的身体里已经有了另一个生命的迹象——就在那一夜之后，两条分岔的道路遗留给她的唯一馈赠。

“不……不要……”伊丝特丽德瑟缩着往后摇了摇头，推开了药瓶。

”你以为这是什么？糖浆吗？“伯爵夫人拉长了脸，上前一步拔出了瓶塞，一股刺鼻的辛辣气味立刻在房间里弥漫开，”阿纳托尔瓦，帮我一把。“

“没这个必要吧……“科丽尼恩伯爵虽然摇着头，但还是走到了伊丝特丽德的身后，扶住了她的肩膀，“没有必要强留下这个不受祝福的生命，伊丝特丽德。你是个好孩子，让这个混沌的灵魂离开吧，为了我们大家都好。”

“不……不……”伊丝特丽德惊恐地挣扎着要站起身来，却被从肩膀上探下来的两只手紧紧地钳制在了椅子上动弹不得。伯爵夫人右手麻利地抬起她的下巴，手指轻轻一捏，颞颌关节传来的酸痛就逼得她不受控制地张开了嘴，苦涩辛辣的药水随即尽数灌了进去。

然而下一秒，伊丝特丽德就大声地呛咳起来，刚刚被强行灌下的药水也尽数被吐了个干干净净，在衣裙和地毯上炸成一把把散开的长矛，刺得她眼睛发痛。在这种药水混合胃液和胆汁的糟糕气味面前，伯爵夫人彻底没了几秒钟前的气势，皱着眉头急匆匆地冲出了房间，大声招呼女仆带伊丝特丽德去梳洗换装。

等伊丝特丽德收拾停当回到房间里，她惊愕地发现父亲依然坐在桌前，右手四根手指微微蜷曲，在桌面上有节奏地轻轻敲击着。听见房门打开的声音，科丽尼恩伯爵抬起头看了看女儿，然后朝另一把椅子抬了抬下巴，示意她先坐下。

“你想要留下这个孩子？”和往常任何一次谈话一样，伯爵的声音没有任何明显的情感起伏，仿佛问的不是一条生命的去留，而是晚餐打算吃哪种面包。

伊丝特丽德慢慢坐下，点了点头。

“你知道这孩子的父亲是谁？”

伊丝特丽德咬住嘴唇，缓缓地点了一下头，然后又点了一下。

“跟波特兰队长一起送你回来的，那个泽梅尔家族的法师？“

伊丝特丽德瞪大了眼睛，往后缩了缩，但父亲的笑声让她稍稍放松了一些绷紧的肩膀。

“我从波特兰队长那里大致了解了一些情况，”父亲从鼻子里哼出一声轻笑，“平民小子，先在佩兰家族做侍从，然后借泽梅尔家族开发要塞的时候又从他们那里混到了一个贵族头衔——以他的年龄来说，能有这样的才能，倒也算得上不世之材……“

伊丝特丽德困惑地眨了眨眼睛，稍稍往椅子深处挪了挪。父亲的这番话让她心中冒出了一些不敢言说的期待，但她不敢把这个期待表现得太明显，免得万一期望落了空，或者被母亲知道后又招来更多的咒骂。

父亲瞟了她一眼，轻笑出声：“按照时间来算的话，应该就是你们刚刚回来，你毕业典礼前——我说的没错吧？”

伊丝特丽德捂住了嘴，勉强没惊叫出声。

“这事儿不是完全不行，伊丝特丽德。”父亲的手指在桌面上轻快地敲击出一连串的节拍，“我可以考虑去跟他谈一次，但不保证能成。如果不成，我会再想办法给你弄一瓶药——这次别再吐出来了，好吗？”

除了拼命点头，她什么都说不出来了。心脏正狂喜地冲击着胸腔，甚至连看起来毫无异样的小腹里，仿佛都能感受到另一颗心脏正砰砰地回应着她的脉搏。她下意识地护住了肚子，充满期待地抬头看向父亲。

父亲站起身，笑着轻轻揉了揉她的头发：“你知道吗，伊丝特丽德，你跟你母亲真的很像，比你以为的还要像……”

伊丝特丽德没有去细想父亲这番话的意思，甚至没有注意到父亲到底是什么时候离开了房间的。对很快可以和瓦莱里奥重逢的期盼，对婚礼的幻想和憧憬，还有对未来的生活——包括孩子的计划，这一切看起来就像是洒满了糖粉的索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕一样让她欲罢不能，根本没有更多的心思去思考其他的东西。


	11. 11

“我不会祝福这桩婚事的。”伯爵夫人冷着脸，恶狠狠地瞪着站在伊丝特丽德和伯爵大人身后的瓦莱里奥。

“别这样，我的好夫人。”科丽尼恩伯爵嘻嘻笑着，凑到了伯爵夫人的肩膀上，附在她耳边低声说道，“现在时间有限，这已经是我们最好的选择了。”

这话头一天他已经向夫人解释过一个：一方面伊丝特丽德的肚子正一天天大起来，仓促之下很难找到什么合适而且门当户对的贵族联姻；另一方面瓦莱里奥没有什么家世背景，只要他能答应入赘，他们就可以同时解决家族后继无人或者会落入他人手中的顾虑。而且，不管是以个人能力还是大局观念，瓦莱里奥都挑不出任何毛病，甚至远远超过很多娇生惯养的贵族幼子。更何况，伊丝特丽德的全副心思都放在了这个青年身上，甚至不惜直接顶撞自己母亲——这可是前所未有的事情。

伯爵夫人对此当然也很清楚，但一看到瓦莱里奥那谦恭有礼的微笑，她就像条件反射一样铁青着脸直接表示了反对：“这不是哈罗妮女神会祝福的婚姻，我也不会祝福你们。”

“母亲大人……”伊丝特丽德局促地回头看了一眼瓦莱里奥，又咬着嘴唇看向准备拂袖而去的母亲，踌躇再三还是没有再说出更多恳求的话语。

“当然，如果你们坚持，我不会反对……”三比一，即使是全然的沉默，依然压得伯爵夫人咬牙切齿地表示了让步，“但是，别指望我会为你们做任何事。”

说完，她怒气冲冲地拂袖而去，径直搬到了远离皇都的黑羽庄园，而且真的像她所说的那样，直到婚礼当天都没有参与任何一件筹备事项，甚至还禁止玛琳爱尔出手帮忙。无奈之下，科丽尼恩伯爵只能把婚礼的一切都再三简化，连宾客都没有邀请多少，整场婚礼简朴得完全对不起伯爵的头衔，只勉强比平民那简单直白的宣誓公证好那么一点。

唯一没有被糟糕的婚礼影响情绪的人就只有伊丝特丽德了。怀孕初期那种动不动就吐得昏天黑地的折磨已经宣告结束，又不必忍受各种繁文缛节的折腾摆布，再加上马上要和自己携手一生的正是两情相悦的瓦莱里奥，这一切足以把她变成一个容光焕发的幸福新娘了。宾客在婚礼上的交头接耳窃窃私语，别说左耳进右耳出，根本连她的左耳朵都没进过。甚至连母亲那张一直紧绷的脸和阴沉的眼神，也丝毫没有动摇她说出“我愿意”三个字时的欣喜若狂。

不过，就算伊丝特丽德再怎么视若无睹充耳不闻，从婚礼第二天开始，各种流言蜚语照样还是传进了她的耳朵——当然，大部分还是针对瓦莱里奥这个“善于钻营的小白脸”。虽然瓦莱里奥对此不予置评，甚至都没有流露出任何明显的情绪，依旧保持着他在神学院时那种不卑不亢的“好学生”模样，但伊丝特丽德还是被气得不轻。甚至连弗洛朗医生也建议她最好先暂时离开皇都，只要她这个话题中心暂时不再参与社交，就能耐心等待社交场里出现其他的热门话题取代科丽尼恩家族这桩不够体面的婚事，等到那时候，伊丝特丽德小姐带着新生的宝宝再回到皇都，也不会引起太大的震动了。这一番说辞着实让众人都觉得十分有道理，伯爵夫人甚至略一思索之后，主动提出要陪着女儿一起到庄园去休养。当然，目的地并非去年夏天刚刚被大火烧过，还在修整中的铁杉庄园，而是在更靠近库尔扎斯与塞尔发特尔边境的黑羽庄园。那地方才刚刚被伯爵夫人从里到外好好拾掇过，正好可以搬进去。

“好了，小姐，既然你现在已经有了丈夫，马上还要生育孩子，那就不能再继续当个傻呵呵的小白痴了。”刚踏进庄园大宅，伯爵夫人便收起了先前留给仆人和卫兵的笑脸。

见母亲又恢复了以往的冰冷神色，伊丝特丽德反倒莫名地放下了心，以至于被掐着胳膊一路拉扯着穿过大厅和走廊时也没觉得有什么疼痛的感觉。

黑羽庄园的大宅与铁杉庄园的那座类似，同样是一栋两层高的石木大屋，但两翼的走廊比铁杉庄园要更长，房间数量也更多。伊丝特丽德以前从未来过这里，而所有留在此处看守的仆人和卫兵看起来也面生得厉害。母亲倒是对此毫不在意，直接拉扯着伊丝特丽德就进了女主人的卧室，留瓦莱里奥在楼下听老管家的报告。

“好了，我得在这地方给你好好上一课。”伯爵夫人从远处书柜里取下一本巨大的皮革封面的本子，“啪”的一声丢到了伊丝特丽德面前的书桌上，“翻开看看，这是你接下来要学的功课。我可不会像神学院里的那帮书呆子一样放任你装傻，你得学会，全部看明白，懂吗？”说着，她顺手又拧了伊丝特丽德的胳膊一下，疼得伊丝特丽德咧了咧嘴，但没敢吭声。

“明白，母亲大人。”伊丝特丽德顺从地点点头，翻开了本子。本子的内页都是上好的书写纸，用工整的小字细细记录着庄园的各项开支和收入——毫无疑问，这是一个账本，学习管理庄园乃至家族事务时的必修课本。密密麻麻的数字看得伊丝特丽德只觉得两个太阳穴突突地敲着鼓，却又不得不硬撑着看下去。

“你明白了什么？”

“我要学会管理家族的账务，还有要懂……”一记耳光打断了她没说完的答案。

“我为什么会生出你这种蠢脑子呢？！”伯爵夫人拽起伊丝特丽德的耳朵，“仔细看一遍，然后告诉你看到了什么。”

伊丝特丽德慢慢地从第一页开始翻着账本，工整的手写体在她的眼前交错飞舞。她大约能够看明白里面记录着大约从十五年前开始的黑羽庄园所有账目：佃农缴纳的庄稼、驯养的黑色陆行鸟数目、庄园仆人的数量、开垦农田的面积、参与各种社交的花销……她把账本从第一页翻到最后一页，然后又慢慢地翻回到第一页，困惑地眨着眼睛：“呃……十年前，庄园获得了一批新的仆人，然后……”

“陆行鸟的屁股都比你的脑子好用！”伯爵夫人往伊丝特丽德嘴上狠狠拧了一把，顺势揪着她的脸就往账本上按，她指着第一页右下角的签名栏，“自己看看这是什么？！！”

伊丝特丽德顺着母亲的手指慢慢地拼出了那个单词：“莱——菲——布——勒。”

拼出这个单词的下一秒，仿佛一道闪电劈过了她的脑海：莱菲布勒？那个因为被教廷绝罚而丧失了所有领地、头衔以及庇护和立足之地的家族！

“看来你还不是那么朽木不可雕，”伯爵夫人冷笑着，“这就是你要学习的第一课：无论任何时候，都必须把家族的名誉和对哈罗妮女神的信仰放在第一位，否则整个家族都将因为你的愚蠢而死无葬身之地。看看你现在立足的这个地方，它曾经属于莱菲布勒家族，如果你不能谨慎地守住这里，我们就会像莱菲布勒家族一样失去它，甚至可能还会失去更多……”

“可是……为什么？”伊丝特丽德抬起头，困惑地看着母亲。

“如果被绝罚的是个人，那么对家族的领地并不会有什么影响；但如果是整个家族被教廷绝罚，连同领地一道也会被圣座收回，然后根据亲属关系分配给关系最近的其他家族——据我所知，最后一位莱菲布勒伯爵的母亲正是出自科丽尼恩家族。”瓦莱里奥推开房门，神情平静得好像只是在课堂上被老师点中回答一个早就成竹在胸的问题，“母亲大人，伊丝特丽德，我猜想你们旅途劳顿，已经吩咐厨房准备了一些容易消化的吃的，请先休息一下吧。”

伯爵夫人死死地瞪着瓦莱里奥，两道目光就像是要穿过他的皮肤，硬生生把脑子掏出来看看里面到底浮动着些什么想法。瓦莱里奥只是回以一如既往的恭谨笑容，又微微鞠躬，保持着无可挑剔的礼貌。僵持了半天后，伯爵夫人终于抽身离开，从瓦莱里奥身边经过的时候依旧不屑地哼了一声，没有再正眼看向自己的上门女婿。

“瓦莱里奥，我……我好怕……”目送母亲离开，伊丝特丽德就像是被松了绑一样，踏着软绵绵的步子蹭进瓦莱里奥的怀里，揪着他的衣襟低声哆嗦着，“好……好难，而且，母亲说的，好可怕……”

“放心，我会帮你的。”瓦莱里奥淡定地一根一根掰开她的手指，转头去浏览账本，“没事的，没事，算账可比计算星象简单多了，你的星象计算不是还考得挺好的吗？”

伊丝特丽德微微松开了紧缩的肩膀，点点头。

“况且，如果你真的觉得太难的话，就交给我来处理好了。你只需要好好休养，开开心心地过好每一天就行了。”

“真的可以吗？”

“当然。而且不光是现在，”瓦莱里奥笑着轻轻搓了搓伊丝特丽德微微泛红的脸颊，“以后也都可以。所有你觉得麻烦的，困难的事情，都可以交给我。”

“你保证？”

“当然。”

“向女神发誓？”

“向女神发誓。”瓦莱里奥一边笑着搂住自己的小妻子往楼下的餐厅挪步，一边举起了右手，一本正经地发誓道。伊丝特丽德偎依在他的怀里，以同样灿烂的笑脸迎向楼下母亲那张盛满了愠怒的面容。

事实上，瓦莱里奥也确实说到做到了。

不仅是伊丝特丽德留在黑羽庄园待产的这段时间，在她生下了女儿，一家四口返回皇都之后也依然如此。瓦莱里奥几乎包办了从调动家族士兵配合神殿骑士团行动，到清算庄园账目的大小事务。再加上等他们返回皇都时，社交圈里的流言蜚语主题早已变成了泽梅尔要塞中出现的妖异和不得不引咎退隐的老伯爵，不仅伊丝特丽德轻易地脱离了被人非议的境地，就连瓦莱里奥也成了“识时务者为俊杰”的典范。

希望这样幸福的生活可以一直持续下去，直到永远。每一次向哈罗妮女神祷告时，伊丝特丽德总会在最后如此许愿。随着莉艾勒咿咿呀呀地学会说话、走路，甚至还会奶声奶气地劝自己的外祖母和母亲不要争吵，这愿望就变得越发强烈起来。

然而从天空中缓缓落下的猩红卫月，彻底终结了一切的岁月静好。


	12. 12

第七灵灾在一夕之间将原本四季分明的库尔扎斯变成了永久的冰雪荒原，也彻底终结了伊丝特丽德前半生最后的美好时光。自从猩红的卫月一天天逼近地面，暴露出上面不祥的纹路，大圣堂的钟声就没有停息过。起初是为出征的神殿骑士团祝福，然后就变成了为伊修加德祷告，最后只剩下了一场接一场的葬礼。黑色的丧服，白色的冰雪，几乎是一夜之间就宣告了伊丝特丽德过去所有绮丽岁月的终结。

但令她难以承受的改变还不仅仅在于此，还有瓦莱里奥——自从伯爵夫人的葬礼结束后，他在伯爵府邸逗留的时间就越来越少。即使偶尔留下过夜，他也全无过去的温存，更像是一头野兽在她的身上肆意发泄着怒火，然后便匆匆离开，留她独自垂泪。如果没有莉艾勒用她柔软的小手轻轻擦去她的泪水，像个小大人一样低声安慰她“不哭，妈妈不哭”，她觉得自己可能真的要忍不下去了。但靠着这寒冷冰雪中仅有的一点温暖，靠着她看见莉艾勒那双像极了自己的眼睛里映出来的倒影，靠着一次次回想起过去对“如果将来有了孩子”所发的誓言……她竟然也撑了过来，甚至比她最初以为自己能坚持的时间还要久。

而这一切，到底是从什么时候开始变成这样的呢？

伊丝特丽德皱着眉头，一封一封地仔细查验着收到的书信和报告，再按着以前的形式把庄园、士兵、家中收支等等各种无比琐碎的情况逐一记录在眼前摊开的几个账本里。她并不擅长处理这类东西，如果在以前，这类事情都是完全交给瓦莱里奥处理的，并不需要她动手。但现在和以前不一样了，从母亲的葬礼之后，一切都不一样了，她必须得撑住整个家族的面子，也要抓住家族的里子。

“亲爱的，我想我们得谈谈……”在瓦莱里奥推开餐盘起身的一瞬间，伊丝特丽德终于鼓足勇气叫住了他。侍立在一旁的奶妈马上会意地带走了莉艾勒，留给两位主人足够的空间。

“谈什么？”瓦莱里奥眯起眼睛，俯视着还坐在桌边的伊丝特丽德，神情像极了正准备俯冲扑食的秃鹫。

“我最近查过账本和报告了，瓦莱里奥。为什么留守皇都的科丽尼恩家族士兵会被调动那么多到其他地方去？以前都没有……”

“因为那帮饭桶的神殿骑士啊，”瓦莱里奥耸耸肩，不以为然地打断了妻子的提问，“他们自己被异端者收拾得爬不起来，不就只能我们这些高不成低不就的贵族带着家族士兵去替他们擦屁股了，总不能让四大名门来收拾这些烂摊子不是么？”

伊丝特丽德皱了皱眉：瓦莱里奥的答复听起来确实合情合理，可不知道为什么，总有种不太对劲的感觉。瓦莱里奥从鼻子里哼出一声轻笑，眯起的眼睛里闪过一丝寒光：“你怀疑我？”

“不……不是，我……”伊丝特丽德几乎是本能地立刻否认了这一点，她往后缩了缩，“我只是很担心，你总是在外面，而且——我听说最近城里也出现了异端者……“

瓦莱里奥冷笑一声，绕过桌子逼近到伊丝特丽德身前：“你也在怀疑我，是吗？”

“不……不是……”然而闪躲的眼神和颤抖的嘴角，已经完全出卖了她听到的流言蜚语——那些关于科丽尼恩爵爷与异端者有瓜葛的小道消息，那些她无法不去在意的街头巷议。

“所以，我的好夫人是打算到神圣裁判所里去谋一份差事了？”瓦莱里奥把一只手扶在桌边，另一只手搭在椅子后背上，嘴角上挑，眼睛却怒视着伊丝特丽德，“可以啊，反正现在莉艾勒也大了，给她找个家庭教师，然后夫人您就可以完成您当初未竟的事业了。”

伊丝特丽德整个人几乎被完全压在了椅子里动弹不得，她努力地想要挺直自己的腰背，摆出女伯爵的架势：“瓦莱里奥，我不是怀疑——我是说，毕竟这事关科丽尼恩家族的荣誉，我有责任去澄清……“

“荣誉？哈！”炸开的笑声几乎刺破伊丝特丽德的耳朵，瓦莱里奥推开她，哼哼冷笑着踱到餐厅门口，“所以，你其实在乎的只是科丽尼恩家族的荣誉，并不在乎我，是吗？”

“我……”伊丝特丽德迟疑着，她本就不擅长言辞，眼下更觉得头脑里只有一锅煮开的浆糊，“不，你也是科丽尼恩家族的……”

“也是？”瓦莱里奥敏锐地抓住了她的字眼，“你只是在玩弄字眼，亲爱的伯爵夫人，你关心的确实只有家族荣誉……”他皱皱眉，一把拧开餐厅大门，把正准备敲门的管家吓得跌坐在了走廊里。

“怎么了？”听见管家结结巴巴的报告，伊丝特丽德连忙起身，“发生什么事情了？“

“是神殿骑士团和神圣裁判所，”瓦莱里奥从鼻子里哼出一声笑，“这速度可真不错。”说着，他抬脚跨过还坐在地上的管家，大步流星地朝会客厅走去。伊丝特丽德愣了愣，也赶忙追了出去。

会客厅里，五六个神殿骑士簇拥在神圣裁判官的身边，神色肃穆。惊慌失措的奶妈搂着莉艾勒躲在角落里瑟瑟发抖，另有一个女神殿骑士站在她们身边，说不清是监视还是保护。伊丝特丽德从来没见过这种阵仗，愣了几秒，才慢慢地挪到莉艾勒的身边，搂住瑟瑟发抖的女儿，轻轻拍着她的后背安抚着。

“瓦莱里奥·德·科丽尼恩，你被指控与异端者勾结，出卖神殿骑士团的情报给异端者，造成了极其恶劣的后果。对此，你有什么要说的吗？”神圣裁判官语气冷淡肃穆，铁灰色的眼睛紧紧盯着瓦莱里奥，紧紧握住手中的法杖，随时做好了施放法术的准备。

“不，这不是真的……是……是真的吗？”伊丝特丽德原本想要矢口否认，但她的笃定很快就被瓦莱里奥脸上嘲弄的笑容彻底粉碎了。

“嗯……”瓦莱里奥脸上那标准的“好学生”式笑容从来没有像今天这样让伊丝特丽德遍体生寒，“在您宣布对我的裁决和处置之前，请允许我先说一件陈年往事吧。”说着，他朝神圣裁判官和他身后的神殿骑士深深地鞠了一躬，然后转头看向瑟缩在他身后的伊丝特丽德。

“别想耍什么花招！”神圣裁判官手中以太能量疯狂地流动起来，但依旧没有发动攻击。

“瓦莱里奥……在你说之前，我想先问你一个问题……”伊丝特丽德把女儿紧紧抱在怀中，她上下牙咯咯地发着抖，连同声音也被一起磨得稀碎。

“您的愚蠢真是从未改变过，科丽尼恩女士。”瓦莱里奥的声音像一把寒冰凝成的匕首直插入伊丝特丽德的心口，然后这匕首在下一秒就变成了长枪，“我从未爱过你。”

“骗……骗人的吧？瓦莱里奥……那你为什么……？”

瓦莱里奥的目光往下扫过伊丝特丽德的脸，落在莉艾勒身上，咧嘴一笑：“因为我需要跟你有个孩子，至少一个孩子。”

“什……什么？！”伊丝特丽德只觉得自己思绪好像也被窗外飘飞的大雪冻结成了冰块，完全无法理解这其中的关系。

“十六年前，邪龙尼德霍格从休眠期醒来，袭击了芬戴尔村。虽然苍天之龙骑士很快击退了邪龙，但异端者的活跃还是让教廷下达了异端猎捕令……”瓦莱里奥倒背着双手，在会客厅里缓缓地踱着步子。神圣裁判官一时摸不清他的意图，只能继续保持着警戒。

“神圣裁判官和神殿骑士们在库尔扎斯高地和伊修加德的各地追猎一切可疑人物，刚好莱菲布勒伯爵此前收留了大批从帝国逃亡而来的难民，其中有一家三口从未在人前暴露过长相，自然就成了最值得怀疑的对象。尽管他们自称是敖龙族，与邪龙没有任何关系，但因为他们酷似龙族的外形特征，依然被神圣裁判官当作异端者处死了……”

这一段故事，包括后面教廷对莱菲布勒家族下达绝罚令的经历，伊丝特丽德已经听过了。只是她依然无法理解，一个平民侍从难道会对自己效忠的主家会有如此强大的忠心，以至于不惜一切钻营手段也要向看起来夺走了莱菲布勒家族领地的科丽尼恩家族复仇么？

像是猜到了伊丝特丽德内心的困惑，瓦莱里奥大声地笑了起来：“……莱菲布勒伯爵的幼子，当时和他忠心耿耿的侍从交换了身份，在绝罚令下达的前夜就依靠易容术从黑羽庄园逃走，侥幸躲过了绝罚令下达以后众多匪徒对庄园的洗劫和杀戮。”

“你……？！”即使一直想要对真相视而不见，伊丝特丽德此刻也无法继续装傻了。

“是的。在逃出庄园后，我侥幸被一群异端者从狼群的嘴里救了下来。“瓦莱里奥笑了起来，笑声中却隐隐带着令人胆寒的威慑，”一个孤苦无依的小子进入异端者的世界里会发生什么事情呢？一个伊修加德的贵族落入异端者的手中会发生什么事情呢？你们该不会真的就相信，科丽尼恩家族只有一个清白无辜在神学院里读了三年书然后回家嫁人的女儿，并没有一个已经化身邪龙眷属的儿……“

“住……住口！”伊丝特丽德浑身颤抖地站起身，尽管熟悉的法杖并不在手边，但她依然做好了施法的准备。

“愚蠢的女人！”瓦莱里奥啐了一口，斜乜一眼瑟缩在奶妈怀里，对眼前一切依然懵然无知的莉艾勒，哈哈大笑起来。他手腕一抖，然后趁所有人反应过来之前拔开瓶塞，将弥漫着浓重腥臭味道的药水尽数倒入自己口中。

强烈的以太在科丽尼恩伯爵府邸的会客厅里流动起来，阻挡着神圣裁判官和神殿骑士前进。尽管没有了更多言语，但伊丝特丽德分明听见那个男人最后的声音回荡在自己的脑海中：“从今往后，科丽尼恩家族将永远被龙之牙钉在伊修加德的耻辱柱上，挂在莱菲布勒家族的上面，永远承受着无尽的唾弃……”

在飞速旋转的以太能量中，曾经与她同床共枕的男人变成了她所见过的最强大的希里科塔。伊丝特丽德无论头脑还是身体都僵硬得完全无法动弹，连求救或者挣扎的意图都完全丧失了，甚至眼皮都无法合拢好遮住这令她彻底蒙羞的情景。

“杀了它！”握在神圣裁判官手中的以太能量迅速编结成网，甩向已经完全变成了希里科塔的男人，随侍在后的神殿骑士也一拥而上砍向邪龙眷属。希里科塔咆哮着甩开魔法能量，挥开剑丛，大踏步向门外冲去。神殿骑士的长剑在龙鳞上虽然击打出一阵阵火花，却完全拦不住希里科塔向外冲刺的势头。邪龙眷属发出一身令人胆寒的咆哮，像抛开破布娃娃一样一爪击飞了正在念诵咒语的裁判官，撞开房门，冲进伊修加德的大街上。惊恐的尖叫、尖锐的哨音、神殿骑士铁鞋子踏在石板的脚步声也随之渐渐远去。

裁判官用法杖支撑着身体勉强站起身，替受伤最严重的几个神殿骑士简单地用幻术处理了伤势，冷冷地打量着依旧惊魂未定的伊丝特丽德和莉艾勒。他摇摇头，朝神殿骑士做了个手势：“封锁科丽尼恩伯爵府邸，把这两个人带到神圣裁判所去。”

神殿骑士抓住她的一瞬间，伊丝特丽德两眼一翻，便彻底失去了意识。她最后听到的声音，只有莉艾勒带着哭腔喊出的“妈妈”。


	13. 13

很冷，彻骨的冷，像是千万条钢针扎入她的身体。

“妈妈……”莉艾勒的声音，好像很远，又好像就在耳边，“妈妈……求您了，醒醒啊……”

身体很僵硬，痛得要命。头也很痛，就像是被人用铁锤狠狠砸过一样。伊丝特丽德尝试着想要活动自己的手指，四肢仿佛都已经不存在了一样麻木，她几乎快要感觉不到自己的手指和脚趾了。她想要喊女仆来给房间的壁炉加些柴火，但什么声音都发不出。她勉强抬起眼皮，视野中只有一片黑暗和远处漏过来少许一格一格的昏暗火光。

这里是……什么地方？我为什么会在这里？

伊丝特丽德活动着僵硬的手指，慢慢挣扎着坐起来，然而马上就被扑进怀里的莉艾勒重新撞倒回地板上。石灰岩的地板可真硬啊，在摔倒的一瞬间，精灵的耳朵里甚至敏锐地捕捉到了石板下面窸窸窣窣的细小脚步声和吱吱叫声。

“妈妈！”莉艾勒又喊了一声，但这次声音里多了几分欣喜，“太好了！您没事……”她那双浅绿色的眼睛里噙着泪水，原本饱满的两颊已经突兀地瘪了下去。她的嘴唇颤抖着，但还没再说出什么话，铁靴子踏在石板地面上的脚步声和逐渐靠近的灯光就把她吓得缩回母亲的身后去了。

两盏提灯照亮了这间阴暗房间，伊丝特丽德慢慢坐起身，环顾四周。角落里丢着一床散发着诡异味道的毯子，光秃秃的墙壁上有些难以辨认的暗色涂鸦，冰冷的石灰岩墙壁框定了这个狭小空间的三面，只有正对长廊的一面是厚重的金属栅栏网格——毫无疑问，这里是牢房，神圣裁判所地下的监狱牢房里。伊丝特丽德整了整凌乱脏污的衣襟，把莉艾勒护在身后，仰头朝提灯光亮的方向看去。

“哎呀哎呀，可真是好一幅令人感动的母慈女孝图呢。“尽管橘色的头发已经盘成了发髻，身上穿的也是神圣裁判官的制服，但说话人的声音和面容却与当初在神学院时几无二致，“我还真是该好好谢谢您呢，伊丝特丽德·德·科丽尼恩。多谢您大慈大悲舍身下嫁，才让我免遭异端者的荼毒呢。”卡梅丽尔居高临下地俯视着慢慢挣扎起身的伊丝特丽德，高挑的嘴角和眼中的笑意都让伊丝特丽德想起了库尔札斯山间准备吞食野兽尸体的山狗。

“……你，你是？”伊丝特丽德扶着墙壁站起身，又马上被墙壁上黏腻的触感惊得缩回手。

“神圣裁判官卡梅丽尔·德·莫洛。您还真是贵人多忘事啊，科——丽——尼——恩——夫人。”卡梅丽尔冷笑着故意拖长了称呼她姓氏的腔调，“你该不会连这个孩子的来历，还有她的父亲都做了些什么事情也给忘了吧？”说着，她朝蜷缩在伊丝特丽德裙摆后面的莉艾勒抬了抬下巴，哈哈大笑出声。这笑声在一瞬间彻底解开了伊丝特丽德原本封存在脑海中的记忆，关于在自己面前变身为邪龙眷属的男人、关于身后这个孩子的来历、还有被严重破坏的府邸……一切她原本想要彻底淡忘的记忆全都回想起来了，一同苏醒过来的，还有她腹中那灼烧着全身上下的饥饿。

“好了，叙旧到此为止。”卡梅丽尔收起笑，神色冷漠地照本宣科道，“我只是奉勒菲弗尔部长的命令，前来通知你科丽尼恩家族成员的情况而已……“说着，她掏出一卷长长的羊皮纸，开始逐一诵读上面那些曾经在教廷和神殿骑士团里受人尊敬的名字如今的命运：撤职、闭门思过、记过、调任、流放、小绝罚……每念出一个名字，伊丝特丽德就只觉得那声音是在往自己的心脏上狠狠地打进去一根长钉，无形的鲜血顺着一根根钉子往外流着，直到她全身冰冷，几乎被抽去了所有的力气……

直到卡梅丽尔收起羊皮纸准备转身离开，她才突然清醒过来，扑到牢门上惊叫起来：“那……那我呢？莫洛裁判官，对我处罚是什么？”

“哦？”卡梅丽尔嘴角一咧，“你只关心对你自己的处罚？”

“什么……？”

“你不想问问对你女儿的处理决定吗？”

伊丝特丽德循着卡梅丽尔目光回身望去，莉艾勒坐在地上，怯生生地抬起头看着他们。和她母亲一模一样的浅绿色眼眸如今在阴影之中变成了深绿色，提灯的光泽勾勒出伊丝特丽德熟悉的下巴弧度和鼻梁形状——和那个男人一模一样的轮廓。伊丝特丽德尖叫着扭开头，就像看到了什么不可名状的恐怖存在一样尖声高喊：“不！她不是我女儿！我没有孩子！！你把她带走！我不认识她！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”卡梅丽尔疯狂地笑了起来，“很好，我会把你的话报告给勒菲弗尔部长，他会亲自来告诉你对你的处理。“说完，她不顾身后伊丝特丽德凄厉的恳求，哈哈大笑着扬长而去。

在暗无天日的地下牢房里，时间是没有意义的，唯一有意义的可能只有不断从她身体里流失的力气和越来越苍白无力的心跳。在生物本能的驱使下，她喝过一点水，那水装在牢房门边一只脏污得看不出本来色泽的陶罐里。若是在以往，这种东西根本不会出现在她的视野范围内，更别说让她用养尊处优的手端起来，饮下里面浑浊而且泛着不明气味的水了。

也许这就是对她的处罚吧，伊丝特丽德绝望地看着瑟缩在角落的莉艾勒。自从莫洛裁判官离开后，那孩子就只是偶尔蹑手蹑脚地蹭到水罐边上，笨拙地把嘴凑到罐沿上，像一只小动物一样压倒水罐，喝一两口水。除此之外，她就只是一动不动地呆在离伊丝特丽德最远的地方，甚至连目光都不敢投向伊丝特丽德。

勒菲弗尔部长来的时候，水罐里的水早已见底，而伊丝特丽德的意志和体力也到极限了。

“伊丝特丽德·德·科丽尼恩，我代表神圣裁判所，前来宣告对你的裁决……”

来了，终于来了。伊丝特丽德咬紧牙关，等待着预料之中的“大绝罚”——被彻底逐出教会的庇护范围和伊修加德，并且任何一个哈罗妮的信徒都可以随意猎杀她而不必承受任何城邦法令的惩罚。然而耳朵里捕捉到的信息却令她惊愕得以为自己听错了。

“……暂……暂缓绝罚？我不明白……”

“神圣裁判所认为，你是受到了异端者男人的欺骗，而且你依然保持着对哈罗妮女神的信仰……”勒菲弗尔部长保持着谦和有礼的微笑，“所以，只要你肯写下悔过书，并且为神圣裁判所追猎到那个欺骗了你的异端者，对你的绝罚令就不会下达。我这样说，你能明白吗？”

“明……明白！我这就写！”伊丝特丽德猛地向前扑上去，抓着牢房的铁门缓缓地跪了下去。

“带她出来吧。”

两个神殿骑士打开牢门，半扶半拉地把伊丝特丽德从地上拉起来。一直蜷缩在角落里，几乎就像没了生命气息一样的莉艾勒突然抬起头，虚弱地喊出了声：“妈……妈妈……别丢下……”

“你没有妈妈！” 伊丝特丽德嫌恶地回过头，像瞪着最污秽的垃圾一样瞪视着双颊深深凹下去的小女孩，“我没有你这样的女儿！从今往后，忘掉你有家人这件事！”说完，她扭过头，随着神殿骑士的步伐慢慢走远，再没有回头看过一眼。

“部长大人，这个小孩……要马上处理吗？”跟在勒菲弗尔部长身后的一个神殿骑士瞥了一眼趴在地上的莉艾勒，伸出手掌在脖子附近做了个抹过去的动作。

勒菲弗尔部长转头看了看走廊的出口，又回过头来仔细打量着这个有着人龙混血的女孩，摇摇头：“不，给她拿点吃的和喝的，再带一床毯子给她。”

“部长大人？！”

“留她活着，让她的亲生母亲来决定她的生死。”勒菲弗尔部长笑了起来，“既然她刚才没有让我们动手，那就等到她自己下得了手的那天才说吧。”

“您……您的意思是……？”

“那个女人如果要洗净自己身上背负的罪孽，非得由她亲自动手来解决这个孽种不可——至少也得是她亲自下令。我们关了她们多久了？一个星期？两个星期？她有无数的机会动手，但她留了这个孽种一条性命，足以证明她对女神的信仰还不够坚定，还不足以通过裁判所对她的考察。”

见神殿骑士依旧踌躇着，勒菲弗尔部长大笑起来，接过钥匙重新锁上了牢房的大门：”你们杜兰队长可是到现在都还在称赞那个女人的能力，很惋惜她当年早早结婚呢。只要她能够证明自己的忠诚，证明她依然是哈罗妮女神堪用的长矛，我们为什么不用？你想想，第七灵灾让我们损失了多少优秀的裁判官，又给那些异端者增加了多少爪牙，我们可以给她一个机会……“

这番话，伊丝特丽德并不知晓。但当她端掉了两个异端者据点，返回神圣裁判所复命时，她无疑是抓到了那个机会。抑或是，那张因为消瘦和成长之后变得更加眼熟的脸，让她在看清楚轮廓的一瞬间彻底磨灭了内心最后一丝母性的残留。

“把她带走！”神圣裁判官伊丝特丽德大声嚷着，“带她去落魔崖！然后杀了她！不要让这个杂种玷污伊修加德！！”

早有准备的神殿骑士默契地拎起莉艾勒，瘦弱的少女哼都没哼一声，像是待宰的羔羊一般顺从地拖着脚被带走了。伊丝特丽德只觉得狂喜从她的心中涌向全身，全身上下的血液都沸腾着，每一个毛孔都像在放声高唱星芒节颂歌一样。只要神殿骑士们的利刃斩断这令她毛骨悚然的漆黑锁链，只要流着那个男人血脉的小鬼从此彻底被抹杀，科丽尼恩家族成员们所承受的一切处罚都将因着她而撤销。那企图把科丽尼恩家族钉在伊修加德耻辱柱上的邪龙之牙，将会彻底被被她这柄神之矛粉碎。

如果没有那两个突然出现的暗黑骑士的话，这一切本已经可以成为现实了。

“……这就是女神对我的考验吗？”听完了神殿骑士的报告，伊丝特丽德冷笑着整理好了装备，“很好，我会申请支援。下一次，我会亲自带队，亲手把那肮脏愚蠢的小丫头处死！”

没人知道，说这话的时候，神圣裁判官的眼前浮现的不仅是莉艾勒的面容，还有多年以前，那个星芒节前夜在神学院成绩榜前把嘴唇啃出血的少女模样。那时候，她还不知道龙之牙早已钳住了自己的喉咙，而她还依然在做着成为女神之矛的美梦。

【END】


End file.
